Crystal Rose
by Elektra Stone
Summary: Gaara and Hinata have been friends since elementary. When she moved, everything started changing, and not in a good way. After two years, she's back with a new look, attitude and secret. Will things get better or worse for the two? [AU][GaaraHina]
1. Chapter 1: Pains of the Heart

**Dark Anty** – Whatsup people, I'm Anty, but you know me as Dark Anty (Either or is fine by me). This Fan Fic will be about an original couple everyone seems quite fond of: Hinata and Gaara. This is set in future times of Konoha with all of technology in its fine, and ninja skills are at their best. I like these crack parings: the shy and gentle Hinata with the cold and emotionless Gaara, breaking the barriers and rules of life and love. So cool these two.

Here is the list of the writing for the entire series:

Writing

"Speech"

_Thoughts _

**"_Demon"_**

**'_Demon thoughts'_**

**_Inner Self_**

_"Phone Calls"_

'_Notes/Letters'_

**Computer:** _Typing_

\Writing During Comp Type\

Text Messaging

_-SFX- _

Anyhow, let's get it on, people!

* * *

**Summary**

Since the second year of elementary, they have been close friends and saw each other as nothing more than just friends. Staying in Konoha Ninja Middle school, they are the top two students of the class and became the talk of the town, and sometimes not the good kind. When came the time for Hinata to move to a different home, things starts to fall apart, but they still managed to stay in touch over the time of separation.

Two years has passed and Hinata came back with a whole new look as well as attitude. Much has change for the two, but for one of them, the worst. They go to the Konoha Ninja Academy where gifted ninjas are found and trained; fighting and struggling to become the best. However, they are at wits end when they struggle with more than just training when feelings they forgot has existed starts to rise to the surface and dark pasts starts to catch up to them with vengeance.

More so, Hinata has been keeping a deep, dark secret that no one has ever known, not even Gaara, nor herself. Will this secret make their friendship closer than before, or will it break them to despair and loneliness?

With Hinata, Gaara, Naruto, and the rest of the ninjas, join us as we look through the eyes of one whose soul falls closely to despair and hate, as the other falls deeper within the confines of lust, love, passion and hope.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. All characters and the show are copyrights to Masashi Kishimoto, author and writer of the manga, but man, what I would give to have them.

* * *

_**Crystal Rose**_

_**Chapter 1: Pains of the Heart**_

I've always been a leper. A cold and emotionless outcast from the social world. Always to be looked upon with dislike and fear…deep, untainted fear.

Why do they fear me? What have I done to deserve these harsh and cold treatments from everyone? Someone turning and running in fear when they see me turn the corner. I come up to a group and they scatter far from me. I walk pass them, and they just go silent, looking away from the beast they saw in me…never me.

Silence…What a terrible thing silence is. The complete feel of loneliness, a cold and numbing feeling surrounding your body with its dark abyss and choking your very life. Squeezing and wrenching your guts out until you're nothing but a hollow vast, possessed by the beast, the monster known only as despair, but I know him as _Shukaku_.

I fell. I fell deeper and deeper into my despair, my hate, and my abyss. Never to see the light of day. Never to be accepted as a person and always looked upon as a monster. Never to live, never to laugh, never to smile, never to cry, never to care…never to love.

Then she came…

Defending me against a few bullies who thought it would be fun to hurt me. She stood in their way, berating on how low it is to gang up on one person, thus they struck her down. When they first struck her, my heart was filled with so much pain when she fall to the ground, her eyes glazing over to her subconsciousness as blood dribbling down from her pale pink lips. That alone made me fight and nearly kill those boys who would dare hit my angel, my savior.

My anger reached a level never before touched and I unleashed my fury upon them. Their screams of terror filled the skies as I punished them with my sand, relinquishing in their pain and fear. I started to calm down and my sand slow ebbed away from them. I glared at them and they ran away, screaming in pure terror of my power and me. I looked down to my beautiful messiah and as I looked at her, my heart was filled with hurt…for her. Seeing her risk her well-being to protect mine, it started to bring tears to my eyes once more. Tears I thought were all used up, but it seems that I have a million more to shed.

I scooped her up in my arms and shoke her to wake but she remained motionless, and so I cried, cried that I couldn't protect her in time, cried that another person was hurt because of me, cried because now…someone cared for me. My eyes closed, I didn't know she had woken until I felt her gentle hand bring me back out of my hysterics and back to the one in my arms. She asked for my name and I gave it to her for she looked cute at the time. I didn't even know what cute meant, but she fit it perfectly in my eyes. She told me her name and smiled.

I let her go and asked why she helped me. She said she didn't know, only that when I looked at her, she saw the same sad eyes that she see everyday in the mirror, so she had to help me. I asked why she was sad, and her answer was because she didn't have any friends as well, so she offered me to be her friend. I was shocked that she would want to be my friend so easily and willingly. I didn't know what else to do, but to take her offer. She defended me when no one else would and she didn't fear me, but instead compared herself to me and my sad eyes, alone and afraid. She bravely stood by my side and became my first friend.

She was beautiful. She's still beautiful. Her innocence and pure nature was so vivid, so warm, so intoxicating, I simply wanted to drown in her. This girl with her pale lavender eyes, short black-blue hair, and soft fair skin was like a goddess of light to me. She came to me and took me out of my great despair. She saved my soul from its everlasting hate and cold. She is my angel, my goddess, my pure crystal rose…

My Hinata…

* * *

**Wednesday-October 23, 2107.**

"Gaara-kun, wake up!" Hinata softly shouted, gently rocked Gaara to wake from his deep slumber on his desk. Gaara simply grunted and turned his head to the other side. "Gaara-kun, c'mon! Lunchtime is now and you'll miss it! C'mon, Gaara-kun!" She rocked him again only to receive a snort and a snore following after. "-_Sigh_- This is hopeless." Hinata was giving up until Naruto walked into the classroom. He walked up to the slumbering Gaara and the slightly upset Hinata.

"Dead to the world?"

"When is he never?" The way she said it made it sound more like a statement than a question. Naruto looked at her and grinned. She was always a fussy little girl. Her pouty face makes her so cute.

"I have an idea." _(A Naruto first!)_ Naruto came up to Gaara and leaned down to his ear. "Gaara-kun, Temari-chan and Hinata-chan are making out right now!" Nothing. "Gaara-kun, someone stole your gourd!" Still nothing. "Hinata-chan is running butt-naked in the school!" Not even a twitch. Naruto was surprised by his friend's unique way of tuning people out. He didn't even jump with the thought of his gourd being missing, and that's his first and only weapon he uses for his ninja training. Hinata gave a grunt of disliking, making Naruto look up to her and her stern, mean face.

"Naruto-kun, I don't like have my nude body being used as a wake up call."

"Heee, it sure is a hellav way to wake."

"Oh hush, you!" Naruto chuckled at Hinata, but stopped, as there's still the problem of waking Gaara up and a quarter of the lunch period was almost over. Naruto placed his hand on his chin, think what would be the best yet worst way to wake him up. Naruto snapped his fingers together, place one in his mouth, getting all his spit, pulled it out and stuck it in Gaara's ear.

"WET WILLIE!!"

"EYAAAHHHHHH!!" Gaara flung out of his seat, grabbing the collar of his jacket and digging out the excess drool out of his ear canal. "NARUTO-BAKA! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"Oh shut up! You needed the wake up call since poor Hinata-chan been trying to do so for the pass ten minutes." Naruto talked in a playfully annoyed voice as Hinata giggled at Gaara's outburst. Gaara rose from the floor, dusting the dirt off his gothic clothing, and took to his seat, Naruto taking the seat to the right of him as Hinata sat on top of Gaara's desk, legs crossed. Naruto, Hinata, and Gaara with a few others have been friends since the second grade; each has a secret to their lives, but only two was out. Two of them being that Gaara is the jinchūriki for Shukaku and Naruto is the jinchūriki for Kyubii.

Before hand, Gaara didn't have much control of Shukaku, having insomnia for a long period of time, but now with his training and chakra control becoming more approving, he's able to sleep without the fear of never being himself again. Now is their seventh year of middle school and things have went smoothly thus far. They made few more friends long the way--a few not into their choice of styles being Elegant Goth and Gothic Punk.

Gaara wears a Black denim jacket, unbuttoned to show off his black fishnet tank top with his nicely chiseled body underneath, and Black bondage pants with black stitching and single silver chains hanging off each side with two low outside zipper pockets around the calves, making a total of six pockets of his pants. The pants were not as low to the ground as others are, but still had a wide leg look, though snug around his well-toned waist. He also wears Black boots.

His wild violent red hair went down just past his shoulders, but he keeps it in a horsetail, a few strains of hair covering his right eye. He bore his Kanji tattoo over his left eye. A tattoo self-inflicted by his sand powers when he was little. He told no one else but Hinata and Naruto how such a thing happened to him. As far as jewelry goes, he wears a Black dog collar with silver studded spikes and two silver diamond-studded huggy earrings on his top left ear. _(Now I'm not trying to make Gaara gay, but I don't know if it's the left ear or the right that signifies men who are gay, so if you have a clue, give me one. Thanks.)_

Hinata wore a Dark Gray, long- sleeved, tight Victorian ruffle blouse, curving her shape just right, Black, lacy fingerless gloves, and a Black and White Gingham and Spider Web long skirt with knee-high, large eyelet, Black Antique boots. Her hair is cut short, flipped and spiked at the end with bangs, short in the front, long on the sides. She wears Violet eyeliner and eye shadow with Plum lipstick, one of her favorite colors. She also wears an Indigo velvet choker with a Burgundy-crème, 'Mother and Child' cameo locket with dangle earrings and a bracelet to match. Inside she says is a lock of her late mother's hair and a photo of her mother and her as an infant. This is the only other jewelry she'll wear for remembrance of her mother.

Naruto wears a Black and Orange strap-buckle jacket with a black t-shirt with an airbrush design screaming 'DATTEBAYO!' in bold orange letters and orange bondage pants with black stitching. Two Black cloth strips connected through the loops of his belt loops in the front hangs low at his mid claves and cross and buckles in the back. Three outside pockets with the Nine-Tailed Fox embodied on the pockets: one on each side of his claves and one in front of his right thigh, making seven pockets on his pants and he wears Converse All-Star Orange Starry Night High-Tops.

His bright Blond hair medium length and thick with spikes yet soft to the touch. He wears a dog collar with orange studded flats spelling 'DATTEBAYO!' on it as well. He wears two gold huggy earrings on top of each ear and a black leather necklace with a cross pendant.

"Anna (So), why did you wake me, Naruto-kun?" asked Gaara, still a little tried.

"It's lunchtime, buddy. We have been trying to wake you for the last," Naruto looks at his watch. "Twelve minutes and lunch will be over in the next thirty-three minutes unless we hurry to the others."

"-_Sigh_- Yoi (Ok)," Hinata could see that he still had some sleep left in him, but she wasn't going for that. She rose from her seat and pulled on Gaara's arm.

"C'mon, Gaara-kun! We're gonna miss everyone!"

"Yoshii, yoshii (Alright, alright)! I'm comin'!" Gaara shouted as he was dragged out the room by a surprisingly strong Hinata with Naruto at tow.

* * *

Mid-Autumn air blew through the trees, the leaves a variety of colors scattered the ground with their vibrancy and beautiful. The leaves crunched under the feet of three infamous students, walking to their well-secluded table away from the annoyance that are the social statuses of the school: The Cool kids, the Preppy kids, the All-Stars, the Nerds, the Scholars, the Rock 'n Rollers, the Goths, the Low class _(same as Middle)_, the Middle class, the High class, and the ever so famous Blondes Unanimous. They hang to their lives of false happiness, filled with high hopes and dreams when in truth, it was a ticking time bomb ready to blow in their heads.

Now we have the Shadows Casted, this is Gaara and Hinata's group. These consist of the groups who prefers not getting involved with the high social standards of schooling. It itself is a collection of different social groups but don't involve the social groups entirely.

Sasuke and Sakura are partings of the Cool kids, High class, Scholars, and All-Stars, Sakura first captain of the volleyball team and Sasuke captain of the swim team. Sakura is fifth to graduate and Sasuke fourth. They hang with Hinata, Gaara, and Naruto for the longest time, and with their social status so high, it wouldn't matter if they hanged out with a Goth princess, a Goth demon raccoon dog, and a Goth demon fox. Not that they care.

Shino is parting of the Scholars, the Goths, and Cool kids as well, sixth to graduate. He's always the quiet-type with great skills and a killer body when his shirt and coat is off, though his sunglasses still dawns on his face. He barely speaks to anyone, but can be quite the talker when the subject on insects is brought up. He is also from a rich family, which makes him a parting of the High class.

Kiba with Naruto are parting of the Goth_, _the Scholars, and All-Stars: Great stamina and power with plenty of skills to harness it all, plus Kiba is the seventh to graduate whereas Naruto's the third. They're the leading captains to the soccer team of Konaha Ninja Middle School, and never lost a game since they became captains.

Besides all that, they chose to be with people who like them for who they are and not what they can do for others. In addition, they could care less about social status since their main thing is becoming a ninja and winning the next tournament. Naruto and Kiba are also partings of the High class: Naruto, the son of the current Yondaime Hokage, and Kiba, heir to an upper-high class family restaurant.

Now we come to the leaders of the group, Hinata and Gaara. They are partings of the Scholars, the Goths, the All-Stars (Martial Arts) and High class: Hinata, second to graduate, is the heiress of the Hyuga World Company where their products of technology are the best bar-none and Gaara, first to graduate, is now owner of Sabaku Inc., neck-n-neck to the Hyuga World Company. This is his after-school job, whereas his sister and brother can run things if he should not be there at the moment. _(Gaara has yet to become the Kazekage for he is too young for the position, though he is very mature and powerful to take such a high rank. Therefore, until he reach that certain age, Baki, his sensei and friend, will be taking care of Sunagakure in his stead.)_

The reason for his ownership is this: His siblings didn't really care for the job. They had dreams of their own, and it didn't include their father's company, so they gave the position to Gaara since he has two-thirds of knowledge about the company and full knowledge of it confines. His intelligence is very high, but he barely shows it, in risk of being put ahead of the class and away from Hinata, which was something he really couldn't do.

Everyone sat around the table, Naruto sitting on it and striking a conversation with Sakura and everyone doing pretty much their own thing. They found two empty seats and sat there with Hinata next to Sakura and Gaara next to her.

"Oi, guys!" said Hinata in her soft yet loud tone.

"Oooii!" Everyone shouted back. Hinata placed their lunches on the table and gave the top part to Gaara.

"Arigato, Hinata-sama."

"-_Sigh_- I wish you would drop that suffix from my name, Gaara-kun. We have been friends too long for you to keep calling me that." Hinata sounded a little agitated, which made Gaara wonder if there was a problem.

"Ashikarazu (I'm sorry)…is something wrong?"

"…Ina (no), nothing's wrong. Everything's fine." Gaara could hear the sadness in her voice, something that tugged on his heart with much aggression. He never wants to hear or see Hinata sad for it hurts him to see her so down and out. He placed a hand on her shoulder and called out to her.

"Hinata-chan…what's wrong?" Hinata turned to Gaara, a little shocked that he finally called her name informally. She felt calmer, but she still had something to be sad about.

"Gaara-kun…I'm sorry to say this so soon, but…-_Sigh_- I'm moving away." Dead silence sprung between the two, Hinata looking away from his face as Gaara was as wide-eyed as a deer staring at the high beamers of a moving car.

"…Nani?" She looked back to him, her eyes brimming with tears, but none of them falls.

"My Oto-sama has created a new company out of Konoha in Kiri. We move next year in the summer: Neji-niisan, my Imoto-san, my Oto-sama and I."

Gaara shoke his head noticeably and looks at Hinata with so much…pain. "Demo do shite (But why)? You have a life here…your friends are here…and how will you continue your training to becoming a ninja if you and the school are miles apart?" Gaara was becoming a bit frantic. He didn't want to lose the only best friend he ever had. To Kiri or to the moon, it wouldn't matter for he wasn't ready to let her go anywhere just yet. Hell, he wasn't ready to let her go at all!

"Oto-sama planned everything. A tutor named Yuhi Kunerai will train me as I study my kekkei genkai and work hard to becoming the owner of Hyuga World Company and leader of the clan, though I know Neji-niisan would be a better candidate than I would."

"So why go at all if you know what is to be the truth?" Hinata's tears were brimming to overflow.

"…Because my Oto-sama was born first in this world as was I…and because of this, I am obligated to my family to run the business and lead the clan to a successful venture and so forth in the future, so in any other words…I don't have a choice in the matter." Tears finally slid down her pale fair cheek and down to her chin, breaking away from her fair skin and on to her hand. Her heart was breaking as well. She wanted to stay with her friends, to stay in school with them.

However, she couldn't go against her family's wishes and not because she's weak for she has shown great strength through her years, but because dishonoring her family to make herself happy would be a dishonor to Kami himself. She could never bring herself to bring dishonor to her family and her family name, and as first-born, she must uphold the family business and become clan leader, as is intended for all those born first to head of the Hyuga clan, so as she said before…she doesn't have a choice in the matter.

Gaara rubbed away the tears from below her eyes and jaw line, and hugged her close to his heart…for it would be the last time he may ever hold her again. Hinata hugged him back, wishing it was just an awful dream and hopes she could wake from it, but knew too well that dreams can never feel this painful, this hurtful…this real.

"Ooi, guys, what's wrong?" Kiba had everyone's attention turned to Gaara and Hinata still in a tight embrace. They loosened a bit and finally pulled free from each other. Hinata sniffed a bit and wiped away the last tear in her eyes as she looked towards her wonderful friends.

"Ashikarazu, guys, but…um…-_Sniff_- I'm moving away next summer."

"Kana?!" Everyone spoke out.

"Un. My Oto-sama has a company in Kiri that needs his attention and he can't very well leave me here, so yeah…I'm moving away." Hinata shrugged as more tears fell from her pale lavender orbs of beauty. Everyone was feeling and seeing the hurt she must be feeling and gave their condolence through hugs and word of encouragement.

* * *

School was finally over for the day and Gaara offered Hinata a ride. They sat out on the bench seat, Gaara on the bench with Hinata on his lap, playing with his hair. Apparently, her mood has change to a much happier sight, and Gaara couldn't help but be happy himself, though he barely shows it. Temari came to pick them up in front of the school, honking her horn to get their attention.

"Ototo-san! C'mon already!" They ran over to Temari's Konaha 4-door Ford Mustang Convertible. Her favorite car and painted a Midnight Blue, darkest color next to Black. When they got in, Hinata in the back, Temari sped off to the streets and rush off to the highway. On the way, Temari started smoking a cigarette while driving. Gaara took a stick out and lit one himself without the care of his sister, though she never cared.

"-_Inhale, Exhale_- Anna, Hinata-sama, do you want to hangout at my house, or do you need to go home?" Hinata grunted when Gaara called her out so formally. It was an irritation that she could barely tolerate, but do for their friendship.

"I have nothing important to do at home except homework from Algebra II, Earth Science, and Literature, then there's meditation to raise my chakra control and then create four shadow clones from the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

"Hn, that much, huh?" He took another drag from the cancer stick and blew the smoke on the passing winds. "Anna, do you want to come, or not?"

"…Sadaka (Sure), just let me call my Oto-sama." She pulled out her cell phone and called her house, hoping someone would be home. -_RIIIIIIINNNG, RIIIIIINNNG_- -_Click-kup_-

_"Moshimoshi. Hyuga residence. This is Hyuga Neji speaking."_

"Moshimoshi, Neji-niisan,"

_"Oyaoya, if it isn't Hinata-hime. What's wrong, Kohi no Goth (Goth Queen)? Did your morbid day became brighter, or something worse?"_

"-_Grunt_- I swear you can be such an ass."

_"Only with you, hime. Now what's the problem?" _

"Neji-niisan, can you please tell Oto-sama that I will be going over Gaara-kun's house to do homework?"

_"I could, but then again, what's in for me?"_

"-_Sigh_- I'll do your kitchen and laundry duty for a week."

_"A month."_

"Two weeks,"

_"Deal. I'll be sure to tell him."_

"Domo Arigato, Neji-niisan. See you at dinner."

_"Bakkin (Fine). Later."_

"Bai," _-Snap-_ She placed the phone back in her purse, and moved up from her seat. "It'll be fine. Neji-niisan will be telling Oto-sama of my whereabouts."

"-_Grunt_-" Gaara's usually the emotionless one, but the grunt showed a tinge of agitation in it.

"You don't like my jukei (cousin) very much, do you?"

"Can't really say I do."

"Do shite (Why)? What did he do that has upset you?"

"……He'll be the only one to be with you…I won't." A dramatic pause was in affect as the two stayed silent for a while. "Plus, I reeeally just don't like him." Hinata sighed and giggled. Gaara can be funny when he isn't morbid. Gaara didn't really hate Neji, there's just a few things about Neji that unnerves Gaara. Temari was on the phone so she didn't hear the conversation take place.

* * *

They finally made it to Gaara's mansion. The place was awesome: Four stories of concrete and marble, designed with Roman architect and a fountain in the front of the house. They had a vast amount of land and forest, used for only their training. Inside was the biggest trip: corner upon corner of Caramel marble floors, the entrance looked more of a luxury five star hotel. A large stairwell leading up to a wide hall where the den and living room resides. In the large comfy room was Kankuro watching a marital arts movie. Temari walked in and ruffled her little brother's hair.

"Oi, Kankuro-kun, we have company. Make yourself look decent." With that, she walked off to the next set of stairs to her room. Kankuro stood up, dusted off any crumbs on his person and looked back to Hinata and Gaara.

"Sate (Well), if it isn't the Kokuo & Kohi no Goshikku (Gothic King and Queen). How are you, Hinata-san?"

"Bakkin, arigato, but please call me Hinata-_chan_. There's no need for formalities."

"Demo, Hinata-kohi, how else can I address such dark royalty so lovely as you?" spoke Kankuro with an over-the-top bow. Hinata giggled. Kankuro has been known to be a wisecracker once in a while but still show some form of manners. He came up to her and gave her a hug, as she hugged him back.

"It's nice to see you again."

"Same here,"

"Anna, what brings you to our pleasant little abode?" Kankuro takes his seat back in front of the big screen and plays the movie.

"Gaara-kun and I are going to do homework and afterwards spend a little more time before I head home."

"Hmph, be good you two. Don't do anything I surely would do." Hinata giggled as her and Gaara blushed.

"…Onii-saaaan," Gaara had a drained tone in his voice with annoyance towards his big brother.

"I'm just kidding." Kankuro chortled. "I'll ask Miko-san to serve you guys' snacks while you study."

"Domo, bro. See ya,"

"Ciao, darling," Hinata giggled as they left the room.

They walked up the second flight of stairs and came up to an open-cage elevator. Gaara slid the door back, climbing aboard with Hinata, closed and pushed for the third floor. They made it up and head straight to his room. To say his room is big would be an understatement. It's humungous with hardwood floors and a double king size bed in the middle. He had his own entertainment center off to the left of his room, carpeted and plush. Plus, his room was painted Crimson with Gold accents. He had two double doors leading out to the balcony: one behind his bed and the other on the right side of his room as you enter.

They went in, went to his large double desk area, and began their work. Couple hours passed and they finished all their work with a full stomach to add. Now they lie in his bed _(Fully clothed)_, holding each other close as they rest their weary minds of all their hard work.

"…Hinata-sama?"

"Hmm?"

"…Do you promise to write to me when you get there?"

"Mmhm, hai. I promise to write as soon as I get there."

"Arigato…that's all I needed to know." Silence now lies with them once more, peacefully feeling their ears with sounds of the outside world.

"…Gaara-kun…I wish I had a choice…I wish I had a choice to stay here with you…my friend, my heart."

"…I wish for that too. Guess we can't always get what we wish for."

"Hmhm—to think that with all the money, all the power and fame, it would seem so easy to have anything my heart desires. Amazing how money can't always give me what I want…what I _need_."

"And what do you want?...What do you need?" A dramatic pause played it's affect between them.

"…To be with you." Hinata sniffled a bit, her body slightly shaking with frustration and sadness.

"Funny…that's what I need as well." They pulled each other close once more, resting their troubled minds to forget the future and live for the present.

* * *

"Domo for the ride, Temari-chan."

"No problem, omoimono (sweetheart)." They dropped Hinata back to her mansion, which is pretty much a castle compared to Gaara's house.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Gaara-kun."

"Hn," Hinata smiled and climbed out the car but not before Gaara called out for her. "Hinata-sama!" She turned to him and came up to the window. He gestured for her to lean down. When she leaned down, she was shocked to feel Gaara's lips on her cheek. He pulled back and looked into her eyes as he put his hand over hers.

"Know that no matter where you go, how far you are, or how long the time will be, I will always, _always_ be with you." Gaara spoke with a genuine smile that not many people get to see on him. Hinata was on a verge of tears as she smiled at him as well.

"Domo arigato, Gaara-kun." They pulled back from each other, Hinata ran up to the door, waved back to her friends and walked in. Temari pulled out to the streets and drove on to their house.

"Ototo-san, is their something wrong with Hinata-chan?"

"…Ina…_-Sigh-_ Hinata-sama is moving next summer."

"Oya, Gaara-kun. I'm so sorry."

"It's ok...I'll live."

"-_Sigh_- I'm glad you're taking this so well. Demo, if you need to talk, you know that Kankuro and I are always here to hear you out. Always," Gaara looked towards his sister and back out to the world moving at a high speed.

"Arigato, Nee-san."

* * *

After Gaara and Temari left, Hinata went straight to the kitchen to see two of the Hyuga family members other then her intermediate ones.

"Keshino-kun! Hinako-obasan (Aunt Hinako)! How are you?"

"Ara! Konnichiha, Hinata-sama. We're fine. And you?" Keshino asks.

"You can drop the sama, and call me '**Hinata-chan**'. I don't mind."

"Hm, okay. So how are you, Hinata-_chan_?"

"-_Giggle_- I'm fine, but don't tell my Oto-sama that." They laughed as her cousin and aunt cook dinner for them. _(I decided that the Hyuga clan is of one house instead of two and without the Caged-Bird seal, but by Hinata being the daughter of the Head Leader, they are obligated to serve and respect her as such, though she never wants it to be this way.)_

"Anna, what's for dinner?"

"Lobster and Yellowtail sashimi with Teriyaki shrimp, squid, and steak."

"Mmmmm, what a feast! You always make the best meals, Hinako-obasan."

"Anything for my little hikage (sunshine). Now get cleaned. Dinner will be ready in an hour."

"Hai, Obasan," Hinata scurried up to her room, but not before bumping into her little sister. "Hanabi-chan, how are you?"

"Bakkin, as always," Hanabi spoke with a bored tone.

"Are you sure?"

"Mochiron. It's just boring not having you around the house for me to harass."

"Ah!" Hanabi giggled as she looked at her sister's shocked expression. Hanabi truly loves her sister and has fun with her whenever she gets the chance. She grew with her sister into the Gothic look but hasn't fully gasped it as of yet. She wears a variety of reds and blacks to get into things, just to be like her big sister.

Though there have been times that they couldn't stand each other, they have a rock solid relationship as sisters and friends. Seeing as their mother is gone, Hinata had to become a motherly as well as sisterly figure for her sister, thus their bonds have been tight ever since.

"I swear you and Neji-niisan are out to get me." They laughed together, their laughter bringing some warmth to their cold castle. "Anna, where were you heading?"

"Oya, to Neji-niisan's room. Oto-sama wishes to speak with him about an urgent matter."

"Ara, then I better let you go. See you at dinner."

"See you soon." They split ways and Hinata finally made it to her room. Her room was three times bigger than Gaara's room! Everything was carpeted; all of it black. Her walls were painted a Black-Blue mix, like her hair. Her bed is king sized with black Gossamer curtains and metal railings; it also stood on a platform that she steps up to to her bed. She too had double doors leading to her balcony behind her bed, her room always facing the raising sun. She even had a walk-in closet that would put royalty to shame. Every corner filled with beautiful clothes, shoes, jewelry and accessories. Beside the library, this was one of her favorite rooms to be in, away from her father's boorish manners and to clear her mind when things become difficult.

She raided her walk-in closet to find Black loose jeans and a White spaghetti-strap tank top. With a choice of her undergarments, she went to her large shower and turn on the hot and cold water. She threw her clothes off and went under the raining water. The water pours from the ceiling, perfectly drenching her body to every curves and rounds. Her hair lies flat against her head and jaw line, soaking in the warmth of the moisture raining upon it.

She stands under the running water, not moving or preparing to wash her body. She just stood under it, feeling its pressure push down on her skin and flesh. Though it relaxes her, the pressure reminds her of the choices and sacrifices she will have to make in the near future. Moving to a new country, preparing her to becoming the owner of the company and head of the family, training her to becoming a great ninja, but with all this, she will be leaving her home, her school, her great friends…Gaara.

A tear slides from her eye but was washed away by the ever-flowing current of semi-hot water pouring on her. She was hurting all over, still not believing that in the next summer…Gaara and she will no longer be in the same place. It hurt her so much to think that she will never see his face again. To never spend time with him, or ride from school with him and their friends, or to never see him smile ever again.

However, she couldn't be as badly hurting as Gaara may be feeling. To lose his best friend after five years, it was enough to rip his heart out, his very soul. To lose someone so dear was probably the most heart-wrenching experience no one should ever feel, but alas, two were feeling that God-awful feeling, knowing it would take more than the comfort of others to rid themselves of this emotion.

* * *

After cleaning off, removing the make-up, and washing her hair, she dried herself off, blow-dried her hair, put on her clothes and went straight to the dinner table. Her father, Hanabi, and Neji along with Keshino and Hinako were sitting at the table waiting for her.

"Omachidoosama (I'm sorry to have kept you waiting). I was looking over more of my schoolwork and lost track of time. Forgive me," She spoke to her father. She became very talented in hiding her feelings in front of him when it came to telling a lie or the truth.

He merely nodded his head and turned to Hinako. Hinata and her father weren't always on the best of terms, but they have grown to respect each other, if nothing else, learn to live with each other without so much confrontation. She loved her father dearly, but there would be times she just couldn't stomach him and his cold attitude towards her.

Dinner went smoothly. Small talk here and there and occasional jokes talked about. Dinner was over and she was in her room and slipped into her Black silk nightgown, her favorite one. A very form fitting sleep gown; accentuating her curves to please the eyes of many men, even at a young age. She climbed onto her bed, pulling the covers back over her, and quickly rested her body and eyes, but not her mind. It still plagued her, no matter what she did, but sleep finally had the upper hand and she peacefully slept through the night.

* * *

Gaara finally came out of the shower, his hair dripping water on his well-toned body. The towel was draped around his neck as he towel dried it off. He only wore his pajama pants since he barely wears shirts to bed. He sat on his bed, his elbows on his knees with his head in his hands. He still can't stop the thought of Hinata moving out of his mind. He felt so miserable, so hurt. He was feeling the old feelings, back when people feared and hated him, back to when he was alone and no one cared for him. Those thoughts just rose from his mind, thinking that he rid himself of these dark thoughts, but the thought of Hinata leaving brought them back five-fold.

"_**Kukukukuku, don't worry, pup. I'll still be here for you. HAHAHAHAHA!"**_

_Shut it you damned demon...Why are you talking to me?_

"_**Well, I think it's about time I start, since your little girlfriend will be leaving you soon…"**_

_She's not my girlfriend…_

"_**Nevertheless, you wish she were, don't you?"**_

…

"_**Thought so…"**_

_So what if I do! WHAT DOES IT MATTER TO YOU?! She's moving away to a different country and you decided to come up now and make FUN of me?! What pleasure do you get out of that!?_

"_**Your reaction."**_

_SCREW YOU!!_

"_**Oh, yes! I can feel your hatred fueling into me! Give me more and soon you will be what your father intend you to be…**_**a killer**_**…"**_

_NO! I will never be that person again! He was feared, hated, and alone! He had no one to love him, no one to care for him! I WILL NEVER BE HIM AGAIN!!_

"_**Kukukukukuku, we will see, pup. We will see…"**_

The echoing laughter rang through Gaara's mind, his body shaking with fear and anger. Shukaku hasn't spoken to him since the fourth grade, since Gaara gained better control of his body and the demon inside. What could it mean? Was he losing control? What could have brought this up? Everything was coming apart too quickly. First, he's losing his best friend and now this. He simply couldn't take it and just lay on the bed over the covers. His mind barely plagued him in his sleep, but now it was his mind AND heart that kept him awake. Such awful pains his heart was feeling: fear, hate, sadness, lonliness, all the negative feelings one could feel, but the biggest one of all overshadowed them all…

The feeling of a love-torn heart.

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**Notes from the Authoress:**

**Gaara and Hinata: **Two upper high-class students who are outcasts from the social groups. They're not really outcasts, but teenagers who rather follow their own beat of their drums. They have been friends for a very long time and have become close through those years. Knowing every little secret there is to know about each other.

They with Naruto and few others found and indulged in the Elegant Goth and Goth Punk look because of their pale fair skin. It suited them quite well, Gaara the most. Over the time, they also grew to love each other, but they never told each other or gave out clues to this fact. They believed that being just friends would be enough since that's what they needed for so long…friends.

**Shukaku and Gaara:** The relationship between the two isn't what you call friendly, but just mere acquaintance. Shukaku calling Gaara 'pup' would the reference of Shukaku being a demon raccoon dog.

Gaara finally has control of Shukaku, but, if you would believe, when Hinata announced her moving, the feelings from his childhood started to rise, which brought back Shukaku but not to full control.

Along the story, Shukaku would merely play with Gaara's mind a little, giving false statements and accusation that he thinks will make Gaara give in to his will to kill, if not destory a few things along the path.

**Naruto:** Naruto is just like Gaara, no doubt, but this time he has family: his father, Minato Namikaze (The Current Fourth Hokage) and his prevy God-Uncle, Jiraiya Kasaikaze. He is still hyperactive, though he barely shows it, becoming much more mature and learning more about certain things from his friends and father.

He and Kiba are the school top soccer team captains, and with the energy and power they have, they are unbeatable. His not seeing anyone right now, but his still searching for that special someone.

**Neji, Hanabi, and Hiashi: **Neji has become more of Hinata's cousin than her guardian and though he loves her dearly, he loves picking on her choice of clothes and giving her little nicknames. They have their moments as family and friends, but it may or may not not change, depending on how the story goes.

Hanabi becomes exactly what a little sister should be: an evil annoying brat. However, to Hinata, Hanabi has becomes her little sister and her friend, if not a pest most of the time.

Hiashi has barely come out of his shell, not having much support for his daughter choices in clothing and lifestyle. He may not show it, but he loves his daughter, but he refuses to have her live life displaying weak traits: caring for others, working in the garden, doing the housework, etc. He believes that by being cold towards her, she will become what he wants her to be through his will.

**Konoha Ninja Middle School:** This school is like a regular school with few of the ninja training add with it. Students here are already Genin and do very few missions to hone their skills to prepare for the Academy.

They learn science, math, English, history, and every major subject to learn while learning martial arts and use of weapons. They even have sports in the school for students who want to try something extra.

The real training and missions won't begin until they reach Konoha Ninja Academy where at age 15, they'll have to pass rigorous exams to become Chunin, and must pass more exams and gradute to become Jonin, no matter the age.

* * *

I've made a set for their age for each character that shows along in the story:

**Hyuga Hinata** – Age: (Middle School: Genin) 12-13; (Academy: Chunin) 14-15

**Sabaku** **no Gaara **– Age: (Middle School: Genin) 12-13; (Academy: Chunin) 14-15 _(Younger than Naruto by four months. Younger than Hinata by one month.)_

**Uzumaki** **Naruto **– Age: (Middle School: Genin) 13; (Academy: Chunin) 15

**Aburame** **Shino **– Age: (Middle School: Genin) 12-13; (Academy: Chunin) 14-15

**Inuzuka Kiba **– Age: (Middle School: Genin) 13; (Academy: Chunin) 15

**Sabaku no Temari **– Age: (Academy: Chunin) 15-17

**Sabaku** **no Kankuro **– Age: (Academy: Chunin) 14-16

**Uchiha** **Itachi **– Age: (Ninja: Jonin) 18

**Haruno** **Sakura **– Age: (Middle School: Genin) 13; (Academy: Chunin) 15

**Uchiha** **Sasuke **– Age: (Middle School: Genin) 13; (Academy: Chunin) 15

**Nara** **Shikamaru **– Age: (Academy: Chunin) 15-17

**Akimichi** **Choji **– Age: (Academy: Chunin) 15-17

**Yamanaka Ino **– Age: (Academy: Chunin) 15-17

**Hyuga Neji **– Age: (Academy: Chunin) 14-16

**Higarashi** **Tenten **– Age: (Academy: Chunin) 14-16

**Lee** **Rock **– Age: (Academy: Chunin) 14-16

* * *

**Dark Anty** – So what do you think? 'So far, so good' right? I know their OOC, but I think there can be a few good changes with this story. Give me a review and tell me how you like the first chapter. NO FLAMES!! (You flame me, you can go to hell.) T.T.F.N.


	2. Chapter 2: Count On It

**Dark Anty** – Whatsup people! A new chapter to grace your viewing pleasure. Hope you like. Now on with the show!

Here is the list of the writing:

Writing

"Speech"

_Thoughts _

**_"Demon"_**

**_'Demon thoughts'_**

**_Inner Self_**

_"Phone Calls"_

_'Notes/Letters'_

**Computer:** _Typing_

/Writing During Comp Type/

Text Messaging

_-SFX-_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. All characters and the show are copyrights to Masashi Kishimoto, writer of the manga.

* * *

_**Crystal Rose**_

_**Chapter 2: Count On It**_

* * *

I'm weak. I've always been weak. Too weak to defend myself against my enemies, too weak to defend against my friends; I'm even too weak to defend against my so call father and clan. My family see me as a waste of time, effort, and flesh, but they still keep me.

Why am I still here in this clan, this family? Of all the time they could have ridden me from their lives, they still keep me. Do shite? Because I was first-born? Alternatively, maybe they keep me because they want me as a scapegoat for their problems in life. Someone to yell at, to scream their frustrations on or someone who just can't fight back for the fear of her family hating her.

Hai, I was weak—weak-minded. I allowed them to make me believe I was weak, not worth the time and effort, and believe that I have no one in the world that would care for me.

Then I saw him…

Some big kids were picking on a young seven-year old boy, calling him rude names and throwing rocks at him. I looked at the whole thing and he just stood there, not making an effort to dodge or move, but he didn't look in pain or was about to cry. He looked at them with a strong, glareful expression, standing tall against his enemies though they were twice his size. He looked over to me with a glint of sadness resonating in his eyes and then something in me clicked. When they made their move towards him, I came quickly as lightning in front of them. If they looked surprised, then I was completely in shock of my actions, but I never showed it. My expression was hard, cold, and pissed off. They shouted for me to get out they way, but I only berated in clear full sentences. The first time I was able to speak without a single stutter.

I yelled at them about how cruel they were to be picking on a boy twice less their size and how they dishonor the name ninja and shinobi by being fatheaded bullies. My words must have struck a cord for the last thing a saw was pure darkness, but though my eyes see only blank, my ears can hear the screams of terror and pain coming in full, not from one person but more. Never have I heard such a thing: such fears and cries for mercy and help. After what seemed like hours of unrelinquishing horrors, the screams faded away. Then I felt something wet drop on my face. I opened my eyes to see the young fiery redheaded boy, holding me close and crying over me. I raised my hand to his face, cupping his cheek. He flinched from my touch and looked down to me, eyes still brimming in tears.

I asked for his name and he gave it to me and I told him my name for he was very cute at the time. When he let me go from his embrace, he asked why I helped him. I said I didn't really know, only that when he looked at me, I saw the same sad eyes that I see everyday in the mirror, so I had to help him. He asked why I was sad, and my answer was because I didn't have any friends, thus I offered him to be my friend. He was hesitant but finally gave in and thus he became my first best friend and because of him, I have become a stronger person. He gave me the strength to do the things I needed to do and fight the harsh world that stood before me with him by my side.

He was handsome. He's still handsome. His cold indifference, but caring, loving heart was so contagious, so abundant, so invigorating that I couldn't get enough of him. This boy with his light aquamarine eyes, his wild fiery red hair, and fair skin was like a guardian to me. He protects me from the harsh world that surrounds us and he gives me strength to keep my head up high and never look away. He made me strong and gave me everlasting confidence in myself. He is my protector, my source of strength, **my** pure crystal rose…

My Gaara…

* * *

**Thursday-October 24, 2107.**

-_BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ!_- -_Slap!_- A small porcelain hand smacks down on the annoying alarm clock that disturbs her peaceful sleep. She grabs it and looks it over.

"6:30 a.m. As always," said Hinata in a groggy yet light tone. Her family would consider Hinata as a mid-morning person, so she was close to being a morning person if she had the stamina built for it. She placed the clock back to the dresser top and pulled back her covers to embrace the warm air hitting her, glad that she had her own air-conditioning in her room and connected to no else's. A small benefit for the heiress.

She steps down from her platform and heads for the closet for her morning wear: her top a Red baque with sheer long-sleeves and it zips in the back with a drawstring for easy reach and her bottom a Black, Red roses embodied, long skirt. She picked up her knee-length Red Antique boots and threw them on the bed with her clothes. She went back to rummage for red bikini bottoms and with the pick over her underwear, she heads off to the shower and begins her usually regiment.

* * *

Giving off the scent of fresh lavender, Hinata makes way for the kitchen where many good things awaits her. In the kitchen was her Oto-sama, always a blank expression to his face with Neji, still a bit groggy from the lack of sleep he had from doing his many homework that his overactive sensei, Gai Maito, has given him. Hanabi was a clear definition of morning person. She had an active energy surrounding her as she helped with the cooking. Her Aunt Hinako and cousin Keshino were up and about as well. _(Just to put this out, Hinako and Keshino do not live Hinata and her family. Instead, they live just next door to her house, and the Head of Hyuga family asked them to give their small services to the family.)_

"Ohayo, Oto-sama," Hinata spoke in a light yet firm tone.

"Ohayo, Chojo-sama (Eldest daughter)," That's a first. He barely speaks to her unless she's worth the time talking to, and not on good terms, mind you.

"Ohayo, everyone," said Hinata in her light and mildly cheerful tone.

"Ohayo, Hinata-sama!" spoke her aunt and two cousins.

"Ohayo, Onee-sama!" shouted Hanabi with a smile. Hinata smiled back and placed herself next to Neji as he yawned tiredly.

"Are you ok, Neji-niisan?"

"Hm? Oya un, I'm fine. Just -_Yawn_- a little weary, that's all."

"Yoshi," Hanabi with Hinako and Keshino came in with the breakfast platter meant for royalty. From blueberry muffins to steak & eggs, everything was a desire waiting to be fulfilled. Everyone grabbed their plates and picked their favorite dishes. Hinata finished her breakfast, as did Neji and Hanabi. They rose from the table, said their goodbyes to the family and walked out the door to Neji's Konaha Mazda G6. Once inside, they sped off to pickup Tenten and Rock Lee along the way.

Tenten and Rock Lee are from prestigious families as well: Tenten's family comes from a long line of bladesmiths, making the weapons and tools the ninjas of Konahagakure use. The family business grew all over Konaha, with high respects and to what they are called 'Konaha's Finest.'

Rock Lee's family are owners of The Hard Rock Gym: Highly renowned for its high definitions workouts and special chakra controlled weights, this from the help of his sensei, Gai Maito's family. The business itself grew as well and has been highly recommended for Taijutsu users.

Tenten still wears her hair in the Dango hairstyle and wears a pink qipao shirt with black pants, as where Rock Lee decided to keep his hair in two of his childhood hair styles, his hair slightly flipped and mid-length at the top with extra long braid in the back, reaching down to his buttocks. Though he kept his hair as his own, he still tends to dress like his sensei. _(Not the green spandex, but more of the lines of a green turtle neck and black jeans or pants with vest.)_

They came up to Hanabi's elementary school and soon dropped her off to go on to Hinata's school. They pulled up front and Hinata quickly gathered her things.

"Have a good day, Hime." Spoke Neji with a smirk.

"-_Grunt_- You too, Neji-niisan."

"-_Chuckle_- Bai,"

"Bai,"

"Have a good day, Hinata-sama," said Tenten.

"Nanibun, call me Hinata-_chan_, and have a good day too." Hinata stepped out of the car to let Tenten take the front.

"YOSH! May your day be filled with the flames of springtime youth." Said Rock Lee with a salute in the back. Hinata just giggled.

"Yoi, Rock-kun. Bai, everybody!"

"Bai, Hinata-chan (Hime)!" A wave of goodbyes' and he and his team sped off to his school whereas Hinata had to run to get to her homeroom.

* * *

-_BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_- The first bell of the day just rang and everyone were to report to their homerooms. Hinata sat in the middle column, second row next to Gaara on his right as Naruto sat on her right.

Hinata and Gaara with Naruto almost have the same classes-eight periods full. All three share Algebra II for second period, Homeroom-a free period _(Their fifth period)_, Lunch for sixth, Literature for seventh, and Taijutsu class for the final class of the day. Gaara and Hinata take Earth Science for their third, and Hinata and Naruto take Ninjutsu for their fourth.

Since they have been friends, they have been inseparable, from their time in school to the days of just hanging out. The only other person in their homeroom was Sakura who sat behind Hinata and took third and fourth period with her. Sasuke, Shino and Kiba share a homeroom next door to them.

Today, Sakura, Naruto and Gaara were really stylin' out. Naruto wore a Red sleeved black jacket, black bondage pants with red strip down the sides, a red army fatigue mesh shirt, and black boots. He wore a red dog collar with flat studs around the collar and the same gold huggy earrings in each ear.

Gaara looked liked someone out of the matrix. He wore a Black, long strap trench coat, Black jeans, a Dark Red, medium-sleeved turtleneck, and Black steel-toe boots. He wore a gold chain with the cross hanging on it and wore a crucifix in his right ear.

Sakura wore a Red form-fitting, opened-collared vest shirt with Dark Blue jeans and Red, medium high heel boots. She wore a red chocker and Ruby dangle earrings with red bangle bracelets.

"Yoshi kurasu (Alright class), I will begin the row." Announced their sensei, Umino Iruka. "Say present or here if you are called. Baratsu Loki ,"

"-_Far Off Corner_- Here!"

"Besku Horoshi ,"

"Here!"

"Catsuko Juro ,"

"Present," As he called off the row, Hinata and Gaara started passing notes to each other with careful skills so not to be caught. Hinata received the folded note and read it over.

_'Anna, when are you moving, exactly?'_ Hinata scribbled down and rolled the note over to him. He picked it up and looked it over.

_'June 13th.'_ Gaara scribbled down and rolled it back to her, she picked it up and read.

_'Do you want to spend the first month with me and our friends?'_ Few scribbles later, Gaara received the note.

_'That would be very nice. I would love that.'_ Few scribbles later, Hinata received the note.

_'I knew you would. Let's make it a month to remember.'_ Hinata turned to Gaara and smiled.

"Hyuga Hinata ," She turns to her sensei calling her name.

"Present," The row call continues its course, as she scribbled on the note and passes it to him.

_'Count on it.'_ Gaara gave a small chuckle as he looks towards Hinata with a small noticeable smile. All the names were called and Iruka-sensei called for his classes' attention.

"Yoshi kurasu, as you may know, we have a Homeroom High Rank Tournament against room 206 _(Next door)_ and room 210 coming up in November, so as asked of you, prepare for those of academics, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu. I will pick four for those four categories with the highest score in each of those categories, so if you want to participate, sign-up on the sign-up sheet on the wall outside the room. However, if none of my homeroom students participates for this, your grades will be reduced by fifteen percent in each of your classes."

"NANI?!"

"Those are the rules and since we have the highest marks next to 206 in the classroom, we are automatically chosen to be in the competition by the principal **if** the teacher of the homeroom refuses. I chose not to because I believe in each and every one of my students and that you have a great chance in showing what you can do in your studies. Keep in mind that if we win, we will be given an 'All-You-Can-Eat' expense pay at Mt. Capri Shore!" Everyone cheered for that.

Mt. Capri Shore is one of the best Sushi bar and Grill in all of Konaha, first to Hozuko's Korean barbeque. After the bell for second period rang, everyone scurried out to their classes while few people stopped to sign up for the tournament. Gaara, Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura signed up for the tournament, knowing by chance that they would be picked for the game. After signing the list, Hinata went to Algebra II with Gaara and Naruto.

* * *

Algebra II weren't their favorite subject, but they made the best grades out of it _(Yes, I mean Naruto as well. I really don't want him to have no common sense about everything.)._ After that was Earth Science with Gaara and Sakura. Hinata and Sakura found it quite interesting whereas Gaara was bored to death from the subject. Then came Ninjutsu with Naruto and Sakura. The sensei teaching the subject was Kotetsu Hagane. He has long, wild, spiked aloof Black hair and wears the Konaha haitate around his forehead. He wears a white cloth tied around his nose, down to his jaw line. He wore a Black long-sleeve shirt and black loose pants with the green vest with all the pockets and compartments on it.

"Yoshi kurasu, today you will demonstrate the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, producing four exact copies in your place. Then we will review the Henge no Jutsu where you create five people that you know out of your clones and self in perfect likeness. Now, who will show us the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu?" Only a few people raised their hands, two of the few were Sakura and Hinata. "Ah! Hai, Hinata-sama, you may go first." Hinata came in front of the class and took a deep breath. She went through the hand motions perfectly and shouted out the jutsu.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)!" -_POOF_- Smoke appeared, concealing Hinata inside. When it cleared, everyone was in awe of now five beautiful Hinatas'. One on the right end had her hands behind her back and the one second to the end had her hands on her hips. The one of the left end had her hands fold behind her head, the one second to the end had one hand on her hip and the middle and real Hinata had her arms crossed under her slightly large breasts, smirking.

"Sugureta (Excellent), Hinata-sama. Now demonstrate the Henge no Jutsu." With a nod and a smirk, Hinata went through the signs and shouted the jutsu.

"Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Jutsu)!" -_POOF_- Once again, smoke has concealed the lovely Hinata with its thickness. Once the smoke cleared, the five Hinatas' were replaced with Kiba, Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, and Shino with dark sunglasses, topless and buffed out! All the girls had nosebleeds and screamed their heads off when they saw those buffed bodies whereas Naruto was completely shocked and wide-eyed as well as embarrassed. His look-alike looked at him and winked, making him blush madly as a few more girls screamed and giggled.

"Whoa! Calm down, redi-zu (ladies)! They're not real!" shouted their sensei over the waves over girlish screams and cheers for each body that stood there. It calmed down a bit with a few shouts, whistles, and giggles. "Hinata-sama, can you please release the jutsu before these girls decide to jump your bones." With a humph and smirk, Hinata as Gaara put her hands together and shouted out.

"KAI!" -_POOF_- Smoke appeared and after it cleared, only Hinata stood and took a bow as her classmates cheered her for a great jutsu that she created, mostly the girls. She took her seat next to Naruto, whom she was grinning at as he shoke his head in a way that said 'I can't believe you did that.' Kotetsu, taking his breath, called out Sakura to perform her jutsu, each one coming out perfectly. Then he called Naruto who had a large foxy grin on him. He turned to Hinata and mouthed out 'Pay back' before he went up. He too performed them perfectly without a single mistake.

"Yoshi, Uzumaki-san, you may take your seat."

"Ara! Ueito (Wait)! Before I do, can I perform a jutsu I've been working on. It's very new and could prove useful to distract the enemy."

"Hmmm…I don't see why not. Yoi, perform the jutsu." With a smile to his teacher, and a devilish smirk to Hinata, he went to the hands signs and shouted out his jutsu.

"Oiroke no Jutsu (Sexy Jutsu)!" -_POOF_-

"What did he say?!" spoke Hinata, but it was too late. After the smoke cleared, standing in his place was Hinata in a black, revealing bikini and her hair long and flowing.

"Hi boys! -_Smoooooch_-" Every boy in the room had massive nosebleeds, even their sensei. The boys cheered as a few of the girls were shock and upset for such a sight, Sakura just giggled a bit. Naruto turned back, laughing at Hinata and her shocked, blushing face.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Pay back's a bitch, huh?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, I will see you after class." Spoke Kotetsu with a twitching right eyebrow and two wads of tissues in his nose to stop the bleeding. Naruto knew he would get into trouble, but he didn't care. He got his revenge and that's all that matter.

* * *

"NARUTO-KUN! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THAT!" Shouted an angry, soft-spoken, blushing young woman.

"-_Giggle_- That's what you get for showing me off like that. That was just as embarrassing as my Oiroke no Jutsu, having me stand up there half naked, and for the whole class to see no less!" Naruto spoke in a hyped up tone, not really mad with what Hinata did, but it was something he couldn't put past him. Hinata, however, was quite upset. She has never shown off any parts of her body in such a provocative manner, even her swimsuits were less revealing, though form fitting. To be put on blast like that was down right, utterly humiliating.

Sakura giggled a bit. "Ano, Hinata-chan, he is right. You started it first, so it would seem fair if he got you back." Sakura wasn't really offended by such a jutsu since she seen it first hand. She didn't mind it at all when he introduced it to her because her friends' considered her quite the open-minded person. She merely saw it as a joke or a great use, whichever came first.

Hinata looked at her with a glare and humph. "You wouldn't think it was so funny if it happened to you."

"Hmph, I really wouldn't care. Practically everyone has seen me in a swimsuit, revealing or non-revealing, so to be put out as that would probably get me more fan boys no less. Beside, I'm not the one on trail here. You are with your own personal Oiroke no Jutsu." Hinata put on her pouty face that Naruto couldn't help but love on the temper-tantrum hime.

They walked down the hall to report to their homeroom, giving them time to collect their lunches or chat with friends. This is the time where Gaara would be spotted sleeping on his desk from time to time. They walked to their lockers and placed their books inside, getting their lunches and books for the final two periods. Closing their lockers, they turned the corner to their room and saw Shino, Kiba, and Sasuke coming their way and wearing one of their more appealing appreals.

Shino wore a Black Nazi jacket stopping at the knees with the Konoha symbol on his front pockets and an armband bearing the same symbol on his left arm. The collar was standing high so only his eyes, ears and hair was showing. He wore Midnight Blue jeans and Black Army boots. Any jewelry to be seen was under his coat except for the two hoop earrings on top of each ear.

Kiba wore a White short-sleeve t-shirt with a splattered paint Konoha symbol on front and Black, solid J Rock Gloves that covers his palms and straps down under the sleeves. He wore Black, tattered jeans with white speckle paint all over and Black and White All-Stars Converse. For jewelry, he wore a dog collar and a short black feather in his right ear.

Sasuke was more of the Aristocrat style, wearing a Black silk vest, Red cotton dress shirt and Black pants with stylish dress shoes. He wore a Black long coat with wide brimmed collar, the Uchiha symbol in the back, and assortment of pins on the collar, the Uchiha Fan and Konoha leaf the biggest. For jewelry, he wore a Dark Silver cross and two Black opal stud earrings.

"Ooi guys!" shouted Naruto in his loud mannerism. They walked up to the group as they walked along the way.

"Oi, Naruto-kun, I heard what happened in Ninjutsu class with Kotetsu-sensei. I can't believe you would be so mean to Hinata-chan." Laughed Kiba.

"Oi! You didn't hear what Hinata-chan did?" spoke Naruto, a little upset that only his actions were recognized.

"Uhhhhhh, not exactly. Do shite?" Kiba was curious as to what Hinata could have done to make Naruto retaliate in the first place.

"Man, she produced each of us, including Gaara-kun, with her Henge no Jutsu, half-naked and buffed out in front of the whole class!"

"-_GASP!_-" All the boys looked at Hinata with shocked expressions.

"Hinata-chan, you didn't?" spoke Shino in his monotone voice but with a tinge of embarrassment. Hinata only smirked at the boys, giving them the answer they needed.

"Hinata-chan, you are so bad." Spoke Kiba.

"I know," She giggled. They walked down the hallway to the rooms as Sasuke and his group left to their room. Once inside everyone was seated and chatted about the classes they took and about how their day has been so far. The bell rung once again and everyone scattered out the room for lunch, all except one. It took her three minutes to realize that he wasn't behind her, so she went back and look and behold, Gaara on his desk, catching Z's again. _Man, not again._ Hinata thought as she made her way to his desk. She was about to wake him, but stopped in her attempts as she looked at his sleeping form. He looked so…peaceful.

Instead of shaking him like she always does, she kneeled down to his level and brushed her hand over his hair. As wild as it may look, his hair was amazingly soft and well taken care of. It made her almost jealous that he would have such good hair, almost better than hers. As she brushed back the hairs on his forehead, she came across the Kanji symbol of love in his left temple. Such a strong and powerful expression it was, bearing it bright red colors for it to be seen as his strength as well as his word, but it too was his weakness and his misery. As she looks at it, she goes back when they were younger, when the first time she learned about the symbol…his power and misery.

* * *

**A year pasted since they became friends. Gaara was still a bit hesitant, but became more open with himself to Hinata. School ended at Konoha Elementary and they decided to go to the empty playground in the park. They managed to get to the park without so much confrontation. Thankfully, Hinata had hidden bodyguards watching over them, so any attempts on their lives were easily thwarted out.**

"**Let's play on the swing, Gaara-kun." Spoke Hinata in her light hyper voice.**

"**Yoi," said Gaara in his light yet husky voice. They ran over to the swings set and Hinata sat down. Gaara went behind her and started pushing her on the swing. She squealed joyfully as she told him to push her higher to the sky. Gaara had a small smile grace his face, loving hearing her sounds of happiness emanating from her lips. It made him glow with happiness to hear someone's screams of joy than screams of terror. It made him happy to have a friend just like her.**

**After going through the jungle tower and many varies slides, they went up to an ice cream vendor and got their choices of ice cream: Hinata, chocolate, and Gaara, vanilla. They sat under a cherry blossom tree, licking away their frozen treats as they viewed the park in quiet splendor. After the treat, they sat quietly with each other, not finding what to say, until Hinata looked back at him and then turning her gaze to the Kanji symbol.**

"**Gaara-kun,"**

"**Hai, Hinata-chan?"**

"**How did you get that mark on your forehead?" Gaara visibly stiffened when he heard the question. Remembering how he got it was a painful experience and didn't want to look back on such a thing.**

"**My sand did it," was all he said to her as he blushes a little.**

"**Demo do shite? I thought the sand was supposed to protect you." He blushes even more and turns away from Hinata. Hinata leaned her head out to see his face but he puts it down in his lap, trying to hide his embarrassment. Suddenly, she heard soft whimpers and saw Gaara shaking.**

"**Gaara-kun, what's wrong?" She asked as she moved closer to him. He lifts his head up a bit to show his tear-filled eyes. Hinata was concerned as to what have brought this along. "Gaara-kun?"**

**He lifts his head completely and wipes away the tears, sniffing a bit before he looked back at Hinata and then back out to the clear field ahead of them. He closes he eyes and sighs.**

"**It's…hard to tell you…I don't know how to start." Gaara started shaking again until he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He looks to his left to see a smiling Hinata with caring eyes.**

"**It's ok, Gaara-kun. Just start from the beginning." He looks at her and smiles a genuine smile. He turns to her and began he story.**

"**Ano, ever since I was born, a demon was placed inside of me, but for them to do it, my Okaa-sama had to die when she gave birth to me…since then everyone feared and hated me because of the demon inside me. I wanted friends, but they all ran away from me, and sometimes…I lose control over my feelings, meaning I lose control over my sand. I hurt a lot of people because of it.**

"**Ever since I was six, people kept trying to kill me, but they failed because the sand protected me from harm. Then comes the last person I would never believe to try to kill me…my Oji-san (Uncle), Yashamaru. The sand protected me from him, and he was hurt very bad. I looked at him and cried because I hurt the one person who I thought cared about me and who taught me what love was. He told me that my Oto-sama sent him to kill me. I forgave him that moment because I thought he was forced to do the job, but then he said that he had a choice to not do the command, but he did it out of hatred of me.**

"**He said he hated me, never finding a reason to love me because I killed his sister, my Okaa-sama. He told me that my name had a meaning when Okaa-sama gave it to me…it means 'Self-Loving Carnage', a name given by Okaa-sama in spite and hopes that I would take revenge and destroy those who would do this to her. Yashamaru tried to kill me again with bomb tags on him and he said, _'This is it. Please die…'_…and everything blew up…-**_**Sniff**_**-…The sand protected my body, but not my feelings. I never felt so alone and betrayed as I did that night, that my head was filled with what he told me.**

"**In all my anger and misery, the sand came to life again and pounded against my forehead." Gaara touched the symbol as he spoke. "The sand burned into my skin, leaving the mark you see here to live up to what my Okaa-sama called me." He looked at Hinata as he removed his hand. "Anna, that's how I got the mark. It's my strength, but my misery as well." Gaara averted his gaze to the ground, feeling his sadness creeping over him again. Then he experienced something he never felt before…a kiss, on his forehead.**

**He was wide-eyed, as he knew whom the kiss was from, and then he was suddenly put into her embrace, holding him close to her.**

"**Gaara-kun,**** I'm sorry about what happened to you. Would it make you feel better if I said 'Aishiteru' to you? Because I really do love you and you should not feel unloved." Gaara was even more wide-eyed then before. He looked up to Hinata with her gentle, loving expression. Gaara was in tears and nodded his head as he held her close to him as well.**

"**N-Na-Nanibun…s-say it a-again," He spoke between his soft sobs. She smiled and hugged him even closer.**

"**Aishiteru, Gaara-kun,"**

* * *

_Aishiteru, Gaara-kun._ She smiled as she brushed over his head again. He stirred from his slumber, but didn't showed signs of doing it. He opened his eyes half way to see Hinata, her eyes unaware of his consciousness as she still stared upon the symbol. The strokes of her soft warm hand through his hair were such a relief from the hard day of school life. He just wanted to relinquish himself in her hands and take comfort in his friend's care for him. After a while, he decided to announce his presence to her.

"Arigato, Hinata-sama," Hinata gasped as she heard his deep voice emanating from him.

"F-For what?"

"For waking me so nicely. It sure is better than Naruto's way. I thank you." She smiled, as she blushed a bit. He saw her blush and just smirked. "C'mon, we should get to lunch."

"Huh? Oya! Un! Lunch," They rose from their sittings and walked out the room. On the way, Hinata handed him his bento with his favorite foods: Spiced Spider rolls, Volcanic Dragon rolls, and Rose Sashimi with veggie salad and a boiled egg. Hinata's the best when it came to fixing meals, and Gaara was blessed with her as a cook as well as a friend, mentally and verbally thanking her that he wouldn't have to suffer under his brother's poor cooking skills.

* * *

They came to the outside world to once again to meet many of the looks that they always received in the public eyes. Many of the looks were just hateful, jealous looks, while others, fan people, looked at them with great admiration and love, and few others in fear and intimidation _(of Gaara, of course)_. Gaara and Hinata walked past them with their heads held high and without a care in the world of those who would think so badly of them, smiling at those who would recognize them as people, not celebrities. They came to the end to see their many friends laughing, studying, or arguing, whichever came naturally around the table.

"Oi guys!" shouted Hinata in her usual soft tone.

"Ooi!" shouted everyone. They sat down in their usual spots and taken part in the few conversation that hoped to leak about.

"Oi, Gaara-kun. Did you hear what happened in Ninjutsu class with Hinata and Naruto?" asked Kiba with Akamaru sitting in his coat, his head poked out. A devilish grin appearing on his lips as Gaara quirked an eyebrow and Hinata blushed.

"What happen?"

"-_Giggle_- Sate, you see—OW!" Kiba grabbed his arm as he looked to his left towards Shino. "Shino-kun! Why did you pinch me?!"

"Because you're embarrassing Hinata-chan,"

"Oh c'mon! She embarrassed us first. Besides, it's funny and I think Gaara-kun has the right to know."

"The right to know what?" asked Gaara with a slight glare.

"That Hinata used her Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and Henge no Jutsu to—OW! STOP PINCHING ME!" yelled Kiba at Shino, his fangs baring his annoyance towards the bug lover as Akamaru snarled in defiance towards the bug lover as well. Gaara just glared and growled at the two for making him wait to know the story. Shino, though they can't see it, cringed at the impatient Gaara and backed off. Kiba was a little spooked but managed to continue.

"Hinata-chan used her Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and Henge no Jutsu to create you, me, Shino, Sasuke, and Naruto."

"Is that all?"

"Iie, because when she created _us_, she created us without our shirts on and buffed out into front of the whole class!" Gaara went wide-eyed and looked at Hinata with shock on his face and with a blush on hers.

"You didn't?" asked Gaara. She rolled he eyes and smiled, trying hard from laughing. "You did! Do shite?" asked a shocked and embarrassed sandman.

"I thought it would be cool since you guys are very handsome and the girls just loved it. I've never heard so many girls scream your name before, Gaara-kun." She said with a smile and blush. Gaara blushed even bigger than Hinata's; even his ears were turning a bit red.

"Yoooi…so what did Naruto-kun do?"

"Oooooo, that's the funny part. After Hinata's little stunt, he did came up with his own jutsu and Hinata being the target."

"What kind of jutsu?"

"A jutsu he dubbed Oiroke no Jutsu, creating a bikini-wearing Hinata in front of the whole class!" Kiba started laughing at the end of the story, but stopped at he saw Gaara's death glare, a glare that has never present itself on his face before, until now. Akamaru whined and Kiba turned completely white from Gaara's eyes, sinking below the table, as did Shino. Hinata turned and saw a very unhappy Gaara.

"Gaara-kun? Don't be mad. It was just a joke. Nothing more," She tried to calm him and she could sense that he was trying his best to do so.

"I know…gomennasai (excuse me)," With that, he rose from his seat and made a slow trek towards Naruto sitting between Sakura and Sasuke. With a raised hand, he made a dead smack on the back of Naruto's head, sending him face first into his ramen soup. Naruto rose from the hot streaming soup, his face covered in strands of noodles and kamaboko swirls, and turned to a slightly angered Gaara, his glare never faulting.

"Ummmm, did I do something wrong?" asked Naruto in a nervous tone.

"You used a jutsu to show Hinata off in a provocative manner. I say that's something wrong." Spoke Gaara, his arms crossed over his chest. Naruto knew exactly what Gaara was talking about.

"She started it," Gaara glared even more, making Naruto cringe under his eyes. "Yoi! Yoi! Ashikarazu!" Yelled Naruto, holding his hands up to show he surrendered. Gaara lessened his intense gaze and trekked back to Hinata, leaving a spooked Naruto and giggling Sakura. Gaara sat back with Hinata and began eating again.

"You know you didn't have to do that, Gaara-kun…but I'm glad you would want to protect me so much. Arigato," Spoke Hinata.

"Doitashimashite (You're welcome). Remember, I'll always be with you."

"I know," She smiled and they continued eating their lunches for the day.

* * *

"Welcome back, kurasu, to Taijutsu. You already know the drill: the pairings can be boy-boy, girl-girl, and/or boy-girl. Understanding that when collaborating, you are not allowed to go easy on each other. Show your fullest potential and do not stop until they are defeated by exhaustion, or if they surrender. Now let us begin." Spoke their sensei, Namiashi Raido. The final class of today and it was held in a very spacious dojo, adorned with varies weapons, tools, and art around the room. Each student dawns on their own training clothing: Gaara wearing a black gi and pants with a white sash and Hinata wearing a white, no-sleeves kimono shirt stopping just at her hips and black pants with a black sash.

Obviously, Gaara and Hinata pair up all the time, never finding anyone, beside Naruto, to meet their demands in training. They knew that they can't take it easy on each other for they knew that they wouldn't be the best in school if they did. Hinata and Gaara, with the rest of their friends, rank top ten in the whole entire class, Gaara first and Hinata second, for the past three years. Such feats have barely been achieved for others and Gaara and Hinata wear it like a badge of honor, working hard to get to where they are now. Gaara and Hinata found a large secluded area to begin their training for the day.

"Anna, Gaara-kun, do you wish for me to use my Byakugan in our training?"

"It's fine, as long as you don't hit me in the hip. That was quite painful last time and I could barely walk right for three days."

"-_Giggle_- Yoshi, Gaara-kun, I'll keep away from the hips." That said, they went into their fighting stances, Hinata's Gentle Fist with Gaara folding his arms, and prepared for battle. They stared at each other, unflinching, completely still as they try to see their move for attack. In a flash, Gaara disappeared. Hinata looked around only to hear a war cry coming from above. Hinata looked up and saw Gaara making a dead on punch to Hinata. She quickly blocked the hard hit, skidding back by a few feet. She ran up to Gaara, delivering kick after kick with much power. Though Gaara is blocking, her kicks started to hurt him and leaves a few bruises.

_When did Hinata get stronger?_ In the mist of his mind, he didn't see the 540 Roundhouse kick that came his way thus sending him ten feet from where he were. He landed on his back but quickly did a rising handspring, landing to his feet and running towards his target. Now it was Hinata's turn to block _and_ dodge as Gaara came heavy with the kicks and punches. Gaara spun, landing a forearm strike on her neck. Hinata was taken back by the hit, kneeling down to the ground, but came back to block the Axe kick coming down to her head. She circled the block, taking his leg under her right arm and sending a roundhouse kick to the stomach. Gaara bent down from the blow, giving Hinata an opportunity to send a flying punch to his head.

When the hit connected…-_POOF_-. _A __Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Jutsu)!_ Hinata didn't have time to react as she went sprawling down the floor from Gaara's flying kick to her back. He landed after the kick and waited for Hinata to take her stand. The kick was hard and it shocked her too much to make much effort of getting up. After finding the strength, getting to her feet and taking her stance, Gaara charged at her once more. Hinata placed her hands together and called upon her kekkei genkai.

"BYAGUKAN!" Large bulbous veins appeared around her eyes, her eyes giving a look that she has pupils. Gaara threw the first punch and Hinata blocked it with ease. She charged towards him and made a serious of stabbing motions to his body, trying to make hits to his pressure points. Gaara knew her kekkei genkai fairly well and tried to make sure that none of her hits landed. She made motions for his right shoulder and he stopped her with a grappling hold. She used her other hand and hit a point in his right bicep. He instantly released her; she put her hands together and pushed Gaara off with an open double-palm thrust.

He collected his footing and stood his ground. Now he was in trouble. Hinata managed to land a hit and using his left arm would prove most difficult for him against a well-trained fighter like Hinata. Hinata took her stance once more and waited for Gaara to make his move.

"Do you conceded, or are you ready to get you butt handed to you." Spoke Hinata with a smirk. Gaara returned the gesture and took his stance, his arms folded once more, and just looked at Hinata to make her move. Hinata made the charge next and threw as many of blows that she could put out. Gaara blocked a few, but missed around his left forearm, right lower abs, and back of his left shoulder. Gaara was at wits end and had to think fast to counter her moves.

Gaara squatted down and made a sideswipe to her legs, having her flying in the air from the surprise hit before she landed hard on her back. Gaara moved fast and grabbed her hands as she was immobilized from the hard fall. He twisted her around and put her in a Full Nelson with his knee in the small of her back. Hinata struggled furiously against him, but knew she had no way out of her situation for Gaara was more muscle than she was. She released her Byagukan and settled down.

"Yoshii, Gaara-kun, I give." Gaara released his hold and stood up, turning Hinata over and helped her up as well. Hinata hit Gaara's chakra points to release his chakra back into his body.

"That was good training we did." Gaara stretched as he spoke.

"Un, too bad it only lasted fifteen minutes."

"Hn," He was walking over to a corner to rest, but not before Hinata jumped on his back, having him pinned under her weight. "Hinata-sama! What are you doing?" spoke Gaara in a slightly shock tone.

"Oya kaimu (Oh nothing)," said Hinata as she whispered in his ear, smirking. He could feel her smile and was about to flee but it was too late.

"AAAAAHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HINATA-SAMA! STOP! AAAAHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Gaara rolled around the floor, trying desperately to remove the tickle-torturing Hinata from his back. She laughed with as she tickled his sides, her arms and legs fully wrapped around his torso.

"DO YOU GIVE UP!!" shouted Hinata.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! N-NEVER!!"

"THEN PREPARE FOR MORE TORTURE!!" She tucked her face in the nape of his neck and bit him as she continued tickling him. Now he was immobile facing down and having a laughing fit.

"DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! YOSHII, YOSHII!! I GIVE UP!!" Hearing that, she released her hold on him, rose from him, and sat in front of him as he tried to catch his breath.

"Hah, hah, hah…I…will…get you," panted Gaara.

"I'm sure you will." Hinata giggled and rose from her seat, walking to the water fountain in the dojo. The water came up and the cool liquid touched her lips, refreshing her heated body with a single touch. She felt relaxed at that moment, her muscles less tense than before. She moved over and gave Gaara, who was behind her, a chance to drink, relaxing his worn, heated body as well. Afterwards, the bell rang and everyone went to his or her locker rooms to shower and/or change back to their clothes. Everyone was in a rush to get home from their hard day's work and relax for the coming weekend. _(Konoha Ninja Middle School only lasts for four days, giving Friday the starting weekend.)_

Gaara offered another ride to her house, and she kindly took it, spending every little time they share knowing it is slightly limited. Temari came as usual, they climbed in and she sped off to the highway as always before, Temari lighting a cigarette and Gaara taking a stick for himself, trying to relax the troubling mind that plagues him so as Temari and Hinata talk about their day with each other.

* * *

They made it to her house, said their goodbyes' and she ran up to the door before looking back and waving at back at them. Gaara made a wiggling motion with his fingers as if showing a keyboard under them. She got the message and she went inside to see her large entry to the house. One small room was where they wiped their feet on the mats lain on the floors and hang their coats in the closet inside the smaller yet large room. Then Hinata came up to the second entry that leads her inside her house.

The house inside was a spacious and majestic as the outside. In the middle of the floor was a large spectacle of a fountain. On top were five figures, the clan leaders of the Hyuga clan; those who are recognized for the great leadership, dedication to family, and great power were place on such a thing, her father being in the middle of it all. She looked at the fountain with much dislike and walked on by to see the large staircase in front of her. She walked past it and headed down the hall towards the kitchen to the people that she felt she could be herself with them.

"Hinako-obsan! Keshino-kun! Konnichiha!"

"Konnichiha, Hinata-chan!" spoke her aunt and cousin. They were cooking once more and the food was titillating her senses as all their foods do to her. They were great cooks and should open the own restaurants. 'But then you wouldn't be the only one to take delight in our cooking,' her aunt said when Hinata suggested it. Her aunt and cousin would love to do their own business, but money can prove to be a hassle and though they could get the money from the clan leader, they prefer to make their own money instead of being indebted to the Hyuga clan.

"You're here early. I was sure you would be with Gaara-sama." Said Hinako.

"I decided to come home early for the starting weekend."

"Ano, that's good. It would be nice to see you more early once in a while." Said Keshino. Hinata smiled. She loved being around them too because them weren't the cold, calculated kind of people she had in her family and was glad that she can at least say she had a good life in the Hyuga family with those two around her.

"What are you cooking?"

"Oya, just some seafood we came by at the market. It'll be a mid-lunch meal before dinner starts."

"Oya, yoi. Ano, I'll see you later."

"Ato (Later)," Hinata went towards a different hall that leads to her room. Down the hall was a large winding staircase, and she climbed them effortlessly. She went down the hall and made it to her room. She entered and closed the door, locking it to keep others out for her privacy. She headed to the computer and quickly connected to KOL (Konoha On-Line) to see if Gaara made it to his.

* * *

**G****entleQueen12:** _Gaara-kun? Are you there?_ /She waited a while but finally got his call./

**Sand****King1:** _Always._

**G****entleQueen12:** _Anna, what do you want to talk about?_

**Sand****King1:**_ Nothing much. I only have a question._

**G****entleQueen12:**_ Sadaka, what is it?_

**Sand****King1:** _When did you get stronger?_ /She pondered at his question and replied quickly./

**G****entleQueen12:** _What do you mean?_

**Sand****King1:**_ During Taijutsu class, your kicks were very powerful. Much so than usual._

**GentleQueen12:**_ Oya, I've been training with Sakura and Naruto lately. Their helping me build power in my legs and arms to defend myself better and still keep up on the offense._

**Sand****King1:** _I see._

* * *

_**Enter **__**Kyubii1010**_

* * *

**Kyubii1010: **_Oi, guys._

**GentleQueen12:**_ Oi, Naruto-kun._

**SandKing1: **_'Sup, Naruto-kun._

**Kyubii1010:** _Yoshii, so what's the topic?_

**GentleQueen12: **_Gaara-kun asked about why my kicks were stronger in Taijutsu class._

**Kyubii1010:** _Un, you can thank Sakura and me for that, Gaara-kun. But, Hinata's a great student, so we can't take all the credit._

**GentleQueen12:** _Arigato, Naruto-kun. _: )

**Kyubii1010:** _No problem._

**Kyubii1010:**_ Oya ueito! Gaara-kun, you're not mad anymore, are you?_

**SandKing1:** _Ina, Naruto-kun. You're too good of a friend to stay mad at._

**Kyubii1010:** _That's good to know. You ok too, Hinata-chan?_

**GentleQueen12:** _I'm fine._

**Kyubii1010:** _I'm glad._

* * *

_**Enter CherryBlossom328 and DarkFire7**_

* * *

**CherryBlossom328:** _Oi, guys!_

**DarkFire7:** _Oi._

**Kyubii1010:** _Ooooii, Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan! Glad you came._

**DarkFire7:** _I don't know why or how, but even on the computer you can sound annoying._

**Kyubii1010:** _OI! SCREW YOU, YA TEME!_ /Naruto wasn't the kind to take brash insults. He rather dishes them out./

**CherryBlossom328:** _Naruto-kun! You know his joking, so don't act out._

**Kyubii1010:**_ -Sigh- Un, you're right. __Ashikarazu, Sasuke-kun._

**DarkFire7:**_ Hn. Me too._

**CherryBlossom328:** _Yoi, now that's settled, what's the talk for tonight?_

**GentleQueen12:** _Gaara-kun wanted to know how my kicks became stronger._

**CherryBlossom328:** _Oya ittai? Naruto-kun and I have been helping Hinata build strength in her body for better stance and control to the ground. She has a nice low-center of gravity, so it's working out to her advantage._

**SandKing1: **_I see. Sate, the training worked well. The kicks she gave me left a couple of bruises on my arms._

**GentleQueen12:** _Ara, ashikarazu, Gaara-kun. _: ( /Hinata was really sad that she might have hurt her friend./

**SandKing1:**_ Don't worry. I'll live. /_Gaara smirked, though now one could see it./

**GentleQueen12:** _-Giggle- That's wonderful to know._ /He didn't know why, but even when she not with him, her smiles and laughter always brighten up the room./

**Kyubii1010:** _I swear you two should get together._ /Gaara and Hinata blushed at the statement they received./

**CherryBlossom328:** _NARUTO-KUN!!_

**DarkFire7:** _Baka._

**Kyubii1010:** _Nani!? You guys see it too, I'm just wondering why don't they?_

**CherryBlossom328:** _Naruto-kun, you know that it's rude to blurt things out like that! What if you embarrassed them?_

**Kyubii1010:** _Yoi, yoi! I'm just kidding._ ;3

**CherryBlossom328: **_You're such a fool._ : )

**CherryBlossom328: **_Oi, has anyone heard from Shino and Kiba? They usually be in the chat room at this time._

**DarkFire7:** _I heard that Shino and his family are taking a trip to see his cousins this weekend and Kiba said he had to work in his family's restaurant tonight._

**CherryBlossom328:** _Shai, Sasuke-kun, for the info._

**DarkFire7:**_ Sadaka._

**Kyubii1010:** _Anna, any ideas for the weekend?_ /It took a while for everyone to answer./

**GentleQueen12:** _We could hang out like we usually do._

**CherryBlossom328:** _Doing what exactly?_

**GentleQueen12:** _Anything that comes to mind…except preverted things, Naruto-kun._

**Kyubii1010: **_OI!_

**CherryBlossom328:**_ LOL! GOOD ONE!_

**DarkFire7:**_ LRL! She does have a point. (LRL, if you don't already know, means 'Laugh Really Loud.')_

**SandKing1:** _LOL! And they say __I'm__ mean._

**Kyubii1010:**_ Hinata-chaaaaaaan. _: (

**GentleQueen12: **_Ashikarazu, Naruto-kun, but I couldn't resist. -Giggle-_

**DarkFire7: **_Anna, what do we do for the weekend?_

**GentleQueen12:** _Anything that you can think of that me and Gaara-kun can buy._

**SandKing1:**_ Now how did this get to a point of where we have to pay for everything? _: (

**GentleQueen12:**_ Awwwwe, c'mon, Gaara-kun. It's not like you can't get all the mon__ey back. We do have two of the most successful companies in the world, so we can't be so tight with our money that we can't share it with our friends._

**SandKing1:** _Demo, does it have to be my money._

**GentleQueen12:**_ Nanibuuuuuuun, Gaara-kuuuun._ :3

**SandKing1:** _…Bakkin. Whatever they want, we'll get for them. You owe me big, Hinata-sama._

**GentleQueen12: **_Mochiron. It'll be our little deal. -Giggle-_ ;3 /Gaara smirked at the screen once more./

**Kyubii1010: **_Anna, where do we meet?_ /Everyone pondered about this until someone finally answered./

**CherryBlossom328: **_Let's meet at your house. Wherever we go, it'll be close by since you live in the city and all, Naruto-kun._

**GentleQueen12:**_ That's a great idea Sakura-chan._ : )

**Kyubii1010:**_ Un. Wish I thought of that before asking._

**CherryBlossom328: **_No worries. Not everyone's brain can work at half capacity, much more full_

**Kyubii1010:**_ OI! LOOKA HERE, BIG HEAD GIRL! YOU ARE GOING TO STOP INSULTING ME AND CALLING ME DUMB!!_

**CherryBlossom328: **_**WHO ARE YOU CALLING BIG HEAD!!**_

**Kyubii1010: **_**YOU, FIVEHEAD GIRL!!**_

**CherryBlossom328:**_** BAKA!!**_

**Kyubii1010: **_**BILLBOARD BROW!!**_

**CherryBlossom328: **_**LOUD-MOUTHED EL STUPIDO!!**_

**Kyubii1010: **_**PINK-HAIRED MONSTER!!**_

**CherryBlossom328:**_** FOX DEMON CHILD!!**_

**Kyubii1010: **_**AND PROUD OF IT, SISTA!!**_

**SandKing1: **_**ENOUGH!!**_

**DarkFire7: _SHUT UP ALREADY!!_**

**GentleQueen12: **_Calm down everyone! Sheesh! Yoi, so we agree to meet in Naruto-kun's house, ma?_

**Kyubii1010: **_Un._

**DarkFire7: **_Hn._

**CherryBlossom328: **_Yoi._

**SandKing1: **_As agreed._

**GentleQueen12:**_ Then it's settled. We'll meet at 4 o'clock p.m., and no later than that. And if anyone can, tell Kiba-kun as well._

**DarkFire7: **_I'll be sure to tell him._

**GentleQueen12: **_Arigato, Sasuke-kun._ /Just then Sasuke heard his brother calling him from down stairs./

**DarkFire7:** _Oi, guys, I gotta go. My family's calling me for dinner. I'll see you all tomorrow._

**GentleQueen12:**_ Yoshii. Bai_

**SandKing1:**_ Bai._

**Kyubii1010:**_ Bai._

**CherryBlossom328:** _Bai._

* * *

_**Exiting DarkFire7**_

* * *

**Kyubii1010:**_ Ano, I have to go too. See ya._

**CherryBlossom328:** _Me too. Bai!_

**SandKing1:** _See ya._

**GentleQueen12:** _Have a__ good evening._

* * *

_**Exiting CherryBlossom328 and Kyubii1010**_

* * *

**SandKing1:** _Looks like it just us, queeny._

**GentleQueen12: **_Looks like it, kingy. Lal (LAL means either 'Laugh A Little' or 'Laugh A Lot'. __Whichever, your choice, audience.)_

**SandKing1: **_Sate, see you tomorrow, Hinata-sama._

**GentleQueen12: **_Count on it. _

* * *

_**Exiting SandKing1**_

* * *

Now Hinata sat in her empty room, staring at the screen with a sad expression. She rose from her seat and headed out the door to the dining hall below, but on the way, one single thought forever ran through her mind as she went down the stairs.

_Oh, Gaara-kun. How I wish we could stay together forever._

* * *

Gaara was going through the motions as well, and as he lay on his bed with closed eyes, one thought circled his mind.

_We __will__ be together, Hinata…Count on it._

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**Notes from the Authoress:**

**Hinako and Keshino:** Hinako is the older sister of her late sister, Himochi, the late mother of Hinata and Hanabi. Since and before her sister's untimely departure, Hinata considered her aunt as a second mother to her, and Hinako loves the girl dearly as did her sister. Hinata was closely named after Hinako with 'Hina' as their starting names.

Keshino is Hinako's first and only son. With the death of his father, he lives with his mother and considers Hinata his little sister, whom his loves very dearly.

**Shino and Kiba: **Shino family is business owners as well, owning the best and largest computer company ever: AbuSoft. Shino, heir to the company, comes in second to Hinata and Gaara with their companies.

Kiba's family owns _**Red Moon**_, the highest class of restaurant ever to exist in Konahagakure. He works part-time to help the family when their short-handed on workers.

**Sakura and Sasuke:** Sakura and Sasuke are of the middle high-class status, but companies our not their ownership. Land is. They have a vast major of land in their names and not only that, but owns what's on their lands: Sasuke's family owns the gold mines as Sakura's family owns the diamond mines.

They, like the others, don't flaunt their money around as does many other people. They want to be accept as they are, thus they become part of the Shadows Casted and became great friends with Hinata and Gaara.

**Computer Talk:** The numbers I had by their names were their birthdays and I will give you the list here.

**Sasuke:** July 23

**Naruto:** Oct. 10

**Sakura:** Mar. 28

**Hinata:** Dec. 27

**Gaara:** Jan. 19

Everyone else's…

**Kiba:** July 7

**Shino:** Jan. 23

**Neji:** July 3

**Tenten:** Mar. 9

**Rock:** Nov. 27

**Shikamaru:** Sept. 22

**Ino: **Sept. 23

**Choji:** May 1

**Kankuro:** May 15

**Temari:** Aug. 23

* * *

**Dark Anty** – So how did you like the second chapter. I think I did a pretty good job with this one, though I made it longer than intended to. Tell me how you like the second chapter. NO FLAMES!! T.T.F.N.


	3. Chapter 3: New Day

**Dark Anty** – Whatsup people! A new chapter to grace your viewing pleasure. Hope you like. Now on with the show!

Writing

"Speech"

_Thoughts _

**_"Demon"_**

**_'Demon_ _thoughts'_**

**_Inner Self_**

_"Phone Calls"_

_'Notes/Letters'_

_**Computer:** Typing_

_/Writing During Comp Type/_

_Text Messaging_

_-SFX-_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. All characters and the show are copyrights to Masashi Kishimoto, author and writer of the manga.

* * *

_**Crystal Rose**_

_**Chapter 3: New Day**_

* * *

Kami, how much I _hate_ the new day. A day of unknown peril and a day where once again, my life is the target. Goddamn it! I hate the new day! Everyday in fear, in fright, fighting to stay alive, to live, to breathe, wishing to see at least one day without hesitation of stepping out the door with caution of someone making an attempt on my life. 'Why was I born?' has been the question that had stirred my mind for many, _many_ years.

Why should I live when in truth, I should be dead? Why should I live to make others' lives miserable? Why should I live only to bring death in my coming and sorrow in my leave? Why should I live to bring so much suffering, pain, hate, fear, disgust, and never-ending peril in the eyes of men, women, and children? Why should I live? Why should I live at all?

I'm just death-in-the-making, fulfilling a dream for the man I called father. I was never to be loved, only used to bring down his enemies and bring the world to their knees with me as his weapon of mass destruction. I am a tool to my father, a monster to my people, and a forgotten soul to the world.

Why should I live? Why do I live…?

"_Gaaaaraaaa,"_

That voice…

"_Gaaaaraaaa,"_

That voice. It sounds so pure…so innocent…so filled with…love.

"_Gaaaaraaaa,"_

Who does that voice belong to? This voice of pure innocence and honest love.

"_Gaaaaraaaa. Live,"_

I lift my head to see a small light above me, shining brightly. It suddenly grew larger and brighter, nearly blinding me from its brightness, yet warming me with its warmth. I felt like I was floating, kissed by the light with its gentle caress. This light, so bright and warm, has brought me from my darkness, from my lasting despair…from my _death_. I suddenly felt a hand caressing my face so softly and caringly and I looked up to see my savior, my angel, my gorgeous rose.

"_Gaara. Live for me,"_

Black-blue locks of hair, eyes as strong and as pure as pearls, and milky white skin so soft, it felt like downy. My Kami, she's a goddess. I look into her eyes filled with care and never-ending love for me. Such a pure thing loving and caring for me, her smile was a true wonder of the gods and heavens themselves, and her voice speaking with such melody and softness as that of an angel sent from the gods. She pulls me into her embrace, holding me close to her and gently kisses my forehead where my symbol lay so boldly upon it. She hugs me even closer and rests her cheek on my head.

"_Gaara. Live for me. Live so that you can see the world through different eyes. Live to see that you are not alone. Live so that you can experience the love that you do have. Live so that you can love in return. Demo, most of all, live so that I may love you…forever."_

I hugged her back, breathing in her warm, intoxicating scent and breathed out in relief, feeling the weight of my self-hatred and unloved life lifted off my shoulders. I felt so…free with her, never bound to my hate, never bound by fear, never bound to my dark feelings, but mostly, never bound to my pure, tainted darkness. Now I know why I should live. I should live so that I can experience what so many has denied me. I should live so that I can see what love truly means to a person. I should live because I have a right to live, breathe, and love in this world as much as the next person does. I should…no, _will_ live and _love_ for no one else but you, my angel.

You are my only reason to breathe, my only reason to learn of love, my only reason to see the truth and the lies of those words, my only reason to open my eyes and see the beauty the world holds, and my only reason to laugh, smile, live and love. For each new day I see you smile at me, laugh with me, hold me, caress me, and even kiss me, I will be filled with love and hope knowing that you will be there that day and the next day after…Hinata.

Now I can say I _love_ the new day.

* * *

**Friday-October 25, 2107. 10:15 a.m.**

Hinata waits peacefully in her living room, waiting for her friends to come and pick her up for a day of shopping, eating and just having fun. She dressed for the occasion, as such is her attire always a Goth with a little aristocrat.

She wore a Navy Blue, ruffle-front, form fitting, button shirt with sheer-lacy long sleeves and matching fingerless, lacy gloves. She wore Black, side lace up pants, laced from her ankles to her knees with a leather strap sewn around the knees and Navy Blue, med-high heeled, laced boots. Her dawning jewelry is her mothers Cameo choker, earrings and bracelet. She wore Dark Blue eye shadow with Black eyeliner and Black Cherry lipstick. She wore her hair in feathery flips.

She waited in the living area, watching her favorite cartoons when the doorbell rang. She rose from the couch and rushed to the main entry. She walked through that and went to the secondary entry of the doorway. Opening it, she looked upon her fiery redheaded friend, Gaara, and her bright Blond haired friend, Naruto.

"Oooooi guys, looking great," And that was no lie. Naruto wore a Pumpkin Orange and Black strap vest, the orange fading from the top into the black below, a matching denim jacket, Black biker gloves, and Black denim, Orange flames designed pants with chains crossing and hanging from the back, and three orange leather straps on his left leg. He wore Pumpkin Orange steel-toe boots and he dawning of jewelry was his multi-colored hoop earrings on his left ear, an orange feather on the right, an Orange dog collar with his famous catchphrase and Black collar bracelets with studded spikes.

Gaara wore a Dark Red, no-sleeved, mesh shirt, Black civil war military jacket, simple Black pants, a Dark Red leather strap around his left thigh, with a gold chain hanging from his right pocket on one end, looping through a loop on the other, and a Dark Red belt with a Skulls-and-Crossbones belt buckle. He had on his Black boots and his dawning jewelry was a Red cross in his left ear, a Ruby studs in the right and a gold cross necklace.

"Domo Arigato, Hinata-sama. You look beautiful, as always," said Gaara with a smirk. Hinata had a blush running across her nose and cheek as she smiled innocently.

"Arigato, Gaara-kun. Let me get my purse and coat and we'll go." The weather today was quite cool, so it deemed necessary to put on a light coat for the day.

"Bakkin," Hinata went to the coat closet to pull out a Black military styling coat with gold buttons and a standing high collar. She went back in her house, grabbed her purse from the table, closed the main door and walked out closing the secondary door. "Let's go!" They ran towards Naruto's Armada and were greeted with Sakura, Sasuke, and Kiba: Sakura by the right door and Sasuke and Kiba in the back.

"Hi, guys!"

"Oi!"

Hinata sat by the left door, Gaara in the front passenger side and Naruto the driver. _(In this world, teenagers at age 13 and up have the privileged to drive, with the consent of their parents of course.)_ Naruto started the car, pumped up the engine and sped off to his house.

* * *

Downtown Konoha is a place of lavishness and excitement, the hustle and bustle of the city an everyday life for those living in the large community. If you can make it there, you can make it anywhere and Naruto was prime example of easy living. He knew the streets better than even the occupants of Downtown Konoha did. Even his father didn't have a clue of all the places Naruto managed to dub as he hangout spots, and all of Konahagakure is practically under his thumb!

They finally made it to the castle that was built mainly in the middle of Downtown Konoha. The place was literally a castle! Six stories high, a monument of great proportion and strength. They rode through the gates and the seemingly long driveway to his garage. The door open and he parked in, turning off the engine and closing the garage door behind them. They exited the car and went into the house, but not before taking off their shoes, and they headed straight to the elevator through the large wide halls with extremely tall ceilings and paintings hangs from the walls: Landscape art, Family portraits, still art, all different in variety and color.

They reached the elevator and were about the push the up button when the doors suddenly came open, giving a little shock to the group, and standing in the elevator was…

"Oi, Jiraiya-oji (Uncle Jiraiya)!"

"Oi, Naruto! How ya doin' kiddo?" He pulls Naruto into a bear hug, squeezing him close then easing up and patting him on his shoulder.

"I'm ok. What are you up to? You're leaving to somewhere?"

"Un, I'm just going to meet up with Tsunade-chan today. Hime says she has a _surprise_ for me and she wants me to meet her at her house." Jiraiya smiles lecherously at Naruto as he shook his head.

"Oji, when will you learn from past mistakes? Haven't you received enough slaps and black eyes for one year?" Everyone giggled and chuckled. Jiraiya grunted and straighten out his clothes, which in its entire was a casual business attire: Black blazer, Red shirt, Black pants.

"All those hits weren't from her and those hits were from misunderstandings."

"On whose part?" asked Naruto as he quirked an eyebrow, smirking humorously.

"_-Growl-_" Jiraiya was baring fangs at that moment.

"Aahh! Yoi, yoi!" Naruto smiled nervously as he crossed his arms in front of his face to block any blow his uncle would deliver, but knowing his uncle, he would never hurt him…purposely, that is. Jiraiya calmed himself, ruffled Naruto's hair and made his way through the young crowd.

"Your father's in the study. Tell him that I maybe late coming in, so don't wait up."

"Yoshii. Bai-bai, Oji!"

"See ya," He jogged down the hall and to the garage, leaving the kids to use the elevator. Naruto pushed the button again and the door came open; everyone pulled into the large elevator and rose to the second floor. They exit towards the hall straight ahead of them with more painting and portraits. They turned left and came towards the open dining room down from up top the stairs. They climbed down the wide staircase and walked through the open kitchen where few cooks resided within.

"Konnichiha!" shouted Naruto.

"Ooii! Hirusugi (Afternoon), Naruto-sama. It's nice to see you out and about." Said one of the chefs, a young Dark Red headed man with dark blue eyes and a muscular built. He has some feminine features, giving him a pretty boy look, but his mid-deep voice let you know straight off that his a guy.

"Oi, Ichiraku-san! How are you?"

"I'm well, and it's Kazuki. No need for you to be so formal with me." Said Kazuki. Inchiraku Kazuki, nephew to Teuchi and cousin to Ayame. He came from a family of traditional meals and cooking styles, making homemade foods and knowing 300 ways to make a spoon a deadly weapon, one of the many talents of being a ninja chef. His family is also multi-billionaires with the Inchiraku Ramen shops all over the world, a booming business that his great grandparents made from the time of simple cooking and culinary arts.

Kazuki worked for Naruto's family after Naruto's birth, the day the Nine-tailed fox demon attacked Konoha. When Naruto was able to eat solid foods, Ramen was the first he had ever eaten and has been hooked on them ever since then. Kazuki considers Naruto like a little brother, one he can't help but love, if not some annoyance from the fox boy.

"Ano, then there's no need for me to be so formal as well, eh, Kazuki-niichan?" Kazuki ruffled Naruto's hair and laughed when Naruto put on a pouty face.

"Hmph, guess not. Anna, what can I get ya?" asked Kazuki.

"What do you have?"

"We have King Crab ramen, one of your favorites, some pasta dishes, baked chicken, baked salmon, and dragon rolls."

"MMM!! Sounds like a meal to me. Let's eat!" They group walked out and sat by the nearest table as the cooks and Kazuki brought out the lunch for the day, each an art to itself.

"Enjoy!"

"We will!" shouted the group. "Itadakimasu!!" shouted everyone, and they dug in to the fine eatery. After filling up, they rest on the backs of their chairs, Kiba with a toothpick, picking out any stuck-on food and Naruto patting he's belly after eating the entire menu.

"Naruto, you are one lucky guy." Spoke Kiba in a lazy, full tone.

"I keep telling myself that everyday. I couldn't ask for anything more…except maybe a girlfriend, but that's a chapter later to be added."

"Hmph, I'm surprised you haven't had a girl yet." Said Sakura as she sat next to him. "You would think that the _**son**_ of the Yondaime Hokage would be swarming with girls, and yet here you are, no girl to claim as your own but pretty much every female want to jump at the chance at being your girlfriend with the first chance they can get. What is it? Are Konaha girls too plain for you, Naruto-kun? " Sakura spoke with a smirk and a wink of her eye, making Naruto blush a light pink.

"It's not that! It's just…" He stopped mid-sentence, leaving Sakura, Hinata, and Gaara on edge.

"Just what Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata.

"It's…" Naruto looked at Hinata, then to Gaara and then over to Sakura. _It's just no one can match the girl I truly love._ "It's nothing," turning back to Hinata. "Really,"

"If you say so," Hinata noticed the looked Naruto gave Sakura, and said nothing more. There was no doubt in her mind that Naruto liked Sakura, more than Naruto liked a friend, but he's too busy giving advice to her and Gaara when he should be taking some of his own.

"Anna, where will we go today?" asked Kiba. Everyone thought it over, and then Hinata had a smile grace her Black Cherry lips.

"The Mall of Konohagakure,"

* * *

The Mall of Konohagakure, the largest mall in the world! Inside they have all the clothing stores, all the restaurants, and an amusement park with roller coasters, Ferris wheels, the works! If ever there was the best hangout, the Mall of Konohagakure is the place to be. The Shadows Casted trekked through the slightly busy group, not so many, but not so less. They were on the second floor and looked out to the people below, seeing them busy themselves with everyday menial tasks of the everyday world.

"Anna, where to, redi-zu? Victoria's Secret perhaps?" spoke the Kyubii container. Sakura and Hinata grunted as they turned to the fox boy and his infamous grin.

"You're just waiting to get smacked, aren't ya?" spoke Sakura.

"Aah! You wouldn't really hit your good friend, Naruto-kun, would you? Hmmm?" Naruto laid his head on Sakura's right shoulder, rubbing his cheek against her arm, only to get a smack on the head. "Itai!"

"Be good!" said Sakura. Naruto pouted, rubbing the top of his head as they walked on through the mall.

"Yoshii, boys, Sakura and I will do some shopping. You are to help us pick what would look nice on us, and we can take the criticism, saying one article of clothing makes our butts look big, or it's not the right look." The boys groaned. Then Sakura spoke.

"Demo, choose your words wisely," She turned to the boys, giving the boys a solemn glare. _–Black background, Flashlight facing upward-_ "_For they maybe your last_." Sakura gave the boys a dark glare, making them turn blue in fear. Sakura quickly turned from dark to cheery in no time flat. "Yoi, boys?" The boys had anime sweat drops forming from the back and sides of their heads as they nodded and followed the girls to their first destination - _Moi-même-Moitié _- Elegant Gothic Fashion.

* * *

"Look at this! This is very nice."

"Are you sure?"

"Hai! Black and Dark Blue are such a great combination for you."

"I don't know,"

"Oh c'mon! The shirt is nice and tight, so it can easily off a few _essentials_ for the crowd."

"Ano, I personally prefer green anyway since it can show off my 'essentials' as you so call them." said Rock Lee.

"Lee-kun, you can't constantly wear green all the time. You look like a lime with all that green on." said Tenten.

"Demo, I like green." Spoke Rock Lee in a sad tone.

"Lee-kun, we live in a highly advance fashion world where all the colors are worn. Not one, and certainly not green." Rock had anime waterfall tears flowing from his eyes as Tenten did a little clothes shopping for Rock Lee at Generation X, one of the many high fashion stores for those who have money to spend.

Ironically, Rock Lee, Tenten, and Neji have stumbled upon the same mall as Hinata and her friends have. Tenten thought it would be a good idea to help Rock Lee with his fashion sense, which in this case he has none since his fashion revolves around Gai-sensei, his favorite and only sensei. Therefore, she decided they go to the mall to get him a new wardrobe and better fashion sense, if not some fashion sense at all.

"Now here's a nice shirt: It's black, which makes it slimming, and has a nice tattoo design on it." She held up a Black, short-sleeved, slightly tight shirt with a Sliver spiraling, floral design all over the shirt and the word 'Hard Rockers Inc.' in the middle of it all. "Oooh, and look at these jean. Very nice if I must say." The Dark Blue jeans were torn open at the left knee and right outer thigh, and had a fading lines look over the thighs. They fit loosely around the legs, but tight at the lower waist, and have a small, thick chain hanging from his left pocket.

She hands them to Rock Lee and pushes him to the fitting room. "Try them on and see how they fit." He didn't argue with the pushy panda-girl and walked into the first room he came to. Neji was at the far corner of his friends, not really interested in the clothing here, but do enjoy most of the styles. Truthfully, he didn't want to come to the mall in the first place, saying he's not use to overcrowded spaces, which is true. Neji barely feels comfortable around so many people and would do his best to avoid such large crowds of people in one setting. He much rather stay at home and read books, or go through some training to better hone his kekkei genkai. Not that he minds the company of his team and friends, he just rather spend his days in solitude than with constant distractions.

However, Tenten, being a sweet girl that she is, coaxed Neji to spend more time in the outside world where they can see more of their village and home, or rather she forcefully made Neji come to the mall with her and Rock Lee. Tenten has a way with her boys: whether with the puppy-dog pout and eyes, force or an overly sweeten threat, she got what she wanted from them, no questions asked. Rock Lee was suckered into going, Tenten playing the part of an innocent, giving pleading eyes to the poor misguided fool, unknowing of Tenten's real reason of going.

"Oi, Neji-kun, what's up?" Neji turned to his longtime friend and teammate, Tenten.

"Kaimu, just looking around."

"Are you sure? You looked deep in thought." Neji was slightly surprised that Tenten would notice such a small feature on him. He has been a bit distracted as of late, but it was nothing major that he would lose complete concentration. His thoughts were lingering about the move to Kirigakure, and it did sadden him that he would be so far from Team Gai, only to reach them by phone, e-mail, or letter. He would miss Tenten and he would surprisingly say he would miss Gai and Rock Lee as well, though he wouldn't say he would miss their antics and embarrassing acts of 'Springtime Youth', 'Burning Flames', and 'Beasts of the Hidden Leaf Village': Rock Lee, the Beautiful Beast, Gai-sensei, the Prideful Beast. Though they would bring him a smile or two when he thought about them.

However, it wasn't the thought of him moving from everyone he cared for. Hinata would be taking this just as hard as him, maybe even harder. It never occurred to him how well loved she was from her friends, how deeply connected they have been to her and how much they truly love the girl. She had people and friends who would risk a thousand lifetimes for her and her alone, and would sooner die than abandon her in her time of need and distress when she have given them everything they could ask from a friend: kindness, patience, loyalty, trust, understanding, compassion, and most of all, love. No one can find a better friend like Hinata, and that said person who has become a brave, beautiful, kind-hearted young lady that no one could help but love will soon, on June 13, be taken from the very same people she too would die, and come back from the dead, for.

Both hearts will lose something most precious to them and the pain would be imminent and great.

"Neji-kun, are you okay?" Neji nearly forgotten Tenten was still standing there as she broke him from his deep thoughts once more.

"Hmm? Oya, hai, I'm fine. Sorry to worry you."

"Now are you sure?"

"Hai, I'm sure," He chuckled at Tenten's worried words. Without her tough-girl persona, she can be a very loving girl. She smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm glad—Oi, Lee-kun! Are you done? You have been in there for nearly ten minutes!" Tenten shouted out to Rock Lee as she left Neji to look at the many clothes hung about.

"Yoi, yoi, I am coming out." Rock Lee opened the door and stepped out to the clearing.

"_-Gasp-_ Rock-Lee, you look good!" Rock Lee stood in front of Tenten in the said tight black shirt, clinging to him like second skin, showing off his 'essentials' being his rounded, taut, hard, rippling muscles through the shirt, and the tight-waist, loose-legged jeans, giving him a buff yet slim look. He looked into the mirror and hated to say it, but he like the clothes as well. It was comfortable as well as fashionable, and the dark colors were nice enough to bring out his lightly tanned skin to the mix. He may not know it, but he was a major heart-throb right now! Seeing every detail the clothing displayed would make any girl swoon for the Beautiful Beast of the Hidden Leaf Village. Tenten herself was close to falling for Bushy Brows. He turned to Tenten and smiled.

"Sate?"

"I love it! It is _so_-_nice_! And that's just the first article of clothes. Now let's see what more we can get you." She ran about in the store as Rock Lee turned to see Neji come his way.

"Anna?" spoke Rock Lee as he stood straight with one hand in his pocket.

"Hmmm—it's nice," shrugged Neji. Rock Lee rolled his eyes at his friend, yet rival's indifference.

"Shai," They stood quietly, Rock Lee looking intently as Neji's far off gaze to the right.

"Neji-kun, what's up?" Neji heard him but didn't respond as quickly as he should.

"Kaimu, I'm fine."

"…Is it about you and Hinata-chan moving next year?" That was a shocker to the Hyuga genius. Was he that readable? He had always prided himself as being completely indifferent, showing no signs of emotions whatsoever, but apparently he has lost that so called hard gaze that would make even adults twist at the sight. However, what shocked him more was the question Rock Lee asked. Why would the subject that was on his mind be the question Rock Lee knowingly gave? Was Rock Lee reading his mind as well as body language?

"How did you guess?" Neji spoke in a calmer tone than he would usually use.

"It was not so much as a guess as it was something that ran through my mind as well. _-Sigh­­-_ Neji-kun, rival and friend…I cannot help but say that I am really going to miss you and our little spats we have. It's going to be different without my rival being here to spark things up." Ok, now that just blew Neji's mind! Rock Lee actually said he was going to miss Neji! He actually cared that Neji would leave him and the team and said that everything would be dull without him. Neji never thought that he would bring such feelings from Rock Lee to the surface. The only things he could rile up from the fuzzy browed boy were challenges and speeches of Springtime Youth with a duet with Gai, much to his dismay. However, he was slightly glad that his friend and rival could reveal his feelings towards him.

"Un, me too," Neji smirked as Rock Lee gave his nice guy pose, the proverbial ping coming his dazzling smile. Tenten returned with four pairs of jeans, four jackets, and five shirts.

"Here Rock Lee. I want you to try these on and see if you like these as well." She piled the mountain of clothes on the poor boy and pushed him back into the fitting room, as she scurried off for more clothes. Neji decided to follow Tenten and get poor Rock Lee at least one article of clothing in his favorite color.

* * *

"Anna, boys, what do you think?" Sakura stood in front of the boys, her hands linked with one in front of the other, in a White, lacy rose & cross long-sleeved, off-shoulders, ribbon corset top, the ribbon crisscrossing and tying in the front, with a white short puffed skirt with frill, rose & cross lace on the hem and sheer thigh-high stockings. She found white, laced, 2 in. heel, knee-high go-go boots to go with the little number she picked up.

The boys gaped at her, totally stunned at how…_cute_ she looked. They lightly blushed, looking at the cherry blossom doll that stood with a cute blush of her own, a gentle smile gracing her lips and face.

"Wau," spoke the boys in a stunned whisper, making Sakura blush and smile even bigger than before.

"Can a get a respond with more than just one word?"

"Sakura-chan…you-look-so-cute in that outfit! Dattebayo!" Spoke Naruto with a smile as large as his face would allow it.

"Very nice, Sakura-chan," Spoke Sasuke with a smirk. The other boys nodded in agreement. She smiled brightly at them.

"Arigato, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun—Oi, Hinata-chan! Let's see your outfit!"

"Coming!" Hinata stepped out and all the boys blushed even bigger than before!

"…Oh," spoke Kiba.

"My," spoke Sasuke.

"Kami," spoke Gaara.

"…Dattebayo," spoke Naruto. Hinata came out wearing a beautiful Black-Blue, Gothic Lolita dress, the sleeves long and lacy as well as the cuffing neck and back area. The corset, connecting to a lace fabric, formed a heart shape around Hinata's surprisingly large breast area, prints of roses budding and blooming all over and down to the puffy full skirt with frill and rose lace hem at the bottom and a large bow in the back. She found the same go-go boots in black and black sheer rose laced thigh-high stockings. So simple the dress was, and yet it intensified Hinata's beauty ten-fold, giving her a sexy, innocent look that make men worship the ground she stood right then and there.

"Sate, do you like it?" Hinata smiled at the boys, her face brimming with sexy innocence. It was too much! The boys suddenly rushed up, walked to Hinata, fell to their knees, and suddenly started bowing as they chant 'We're not worthy! We're not worthy!' over and over again, embarrassing the hell out Hinata as she dawned on her famous blush.

"You guys! Stop! It's embarrassing!" And though embarrassing, she laughed and smiled at their antics. She looked around to see people stopping and looking at the embarrassing scene, much to her dismay. "You guys, people are staring!" whispered Hinata through clenched teeth. The boys looked and saw few people staring in confusion.

"Awwwe, they're just jealous because they can't get the attention Hinata-hime can get." Naruto winks at Hinata, then turns to the crowd. "Go on, people! Show's over!" shouted Naruto. The shoppers went about their business once more as the boys stood and walked back to their seats. Sakura crossed her arms and tapped her foot at the boys.

"Anna Hinata-chan get's the praise and I get nothing? You are so wrong." The boys looked at Sakura, then at each other, then Sakura again, and they went through same stunt again! Really embarrassing, but Sakura was soaking up the praise like a sponge. She beamed and giggled as a few of the same people and a clerk looks at the embarrassing display.

* * *

After shopping for few clothes, shoes, and jewelry, and placing them in Naruto's car, they continued to walk about the mall until the saw the amusement park was still open. They couldn't pass up the chance and raced for the roller coasters. Six turns and a sick Kiba later, then went through many more rides and played games, many of the games revolving around ninja tools and skills. Gaara and Naruto made a challenge at a dart game to see who can get the highest score: Gaara won with a giant black teddy bear as the prize. He gave it to Hinata to show that he won it for her. A kiss on the cheek was his reward for the prize.

Naruto managed to win a prize for Sakura as well as a Knock-The-Pins game. A gold, rope chain necklace with pink jade pendant. He was going to give it to her, but stopped short after seeing Sasuke give Sakura a large rabbit. Sakura was too happy for the prize and Naruto was slightly heartbroken from Sakura's reaction to Sasuke's gift, but that didn't stop him from giving her his gift.

"Oi, Sakura-chan, I won this for you." He held the pendant up in the light and Sakura gasped in shock. "Hope you like it, though it might not be as good as…" He wasn't able to finish as he was shocked when Sakura jumped him and gave him a big kiss on the cheek! Very shocked indeed, but that foxy grin and blush told everyone he was happy.

After more games and prizes, they left with the boys carrying most of the prizes. They walked through the lightly crowded hall until Hinata stopped short of the corner.

"Hinata-chan? What's up?" spoke Kiba. Hinata looked around, feeling a presence very familiar. It was faint but close. Suddenly, Hinata bolted down to where the chakra signature was coming from and her friends followed right after her. Hinata stopped and looked up to the second floor. With all the power in her legs, she sprung up and landed on the rail to spot someone she didn't expect to see.

"Neji-niisan?"

"Oi, Hinata-hime. I knew that was your chakra I sensed. I see you sensed mine as well." He smirked. Hinata jumped from the rail and walked towards Neji with Tenten and Rock Lee by his side.

"Konnichiha, Tenten-chan, Lee-kun."

"Hi, Hinata-chan," spoke Tenten and Rock Lee at the same time.

"Anna, what are you doing here?" She beams at Neji with a gentle smile like she always does.

"I'm just hanging out with Tenten and Rock Lee. And you?"

"The same with my friends—Oops! I left them downstairs!" She walked to the railing to see them not there anymore. "Where did they go?"

"Hinata-chan! Over here!" Shouted Kiba. She saw her friends rush to her and Team Gai, greetings passed around among the group.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Naruto.

"Oya, we're just hanging out and giving Rock Lee here a make-over." Spoke Tenten.

"Heizen (Cool), we just came from the amusement park and planned on eating, but we can't choose what place we want to eat."

"Ano, Neji-kun, Lee-kun, and I were heading over to the Karaoke Bar to eat while I sing a few songs."

"That's a great idea! Can we join you?" asked Hinata.

"Ano, I don't see why not." She turned to Neji to see his answer.

"Sadaka, but we all pitch in on the bill, got it?"

"Got it!"

"Roku (Good), let's go." They made the destination to the Starlit Karaoke Bar, and paid for the best room they had.

_**Disclamier:**__ I do not own any of the music listed. All music is copyrighted to the respected owners and singers._

They ordered food and started the singing with Rock Lee being first singing, unbelievably, 'War!' By Edwin Starr. Rock Lee had Tenten, Sakura and Hinata as his back-up dancers and singers as they go through the motions.

_War... Huh... Yeah!_

_What is it good for? _

_Absolutely nothing! _(Surprisingly enough, Rock Lee has a good voice.)

_Uhuh... uhuh...!_

_War... Huh... Yeah!_ (Everyone rocked clapped their hands to the beat.)

_What it is good for? _

_Absolutely nothing!_

_Say it again_ _y'all_

_War... Huh... Look out!_

_What is it good for?_

_Absolutely nothing!_

_Listen to me - AAH!_

_-_

_War I despise _

_'Cause_ _it means destruction of innocent lives_

_War means tears in thousands of mothers'_ _eyes _

_When their sons go out to fight and lose their lives _

_I said:_

_-_

_War... Huh... Good God y'all!_

_What it is good for? _

_Absolutely nothing!_

_Say it again_

_(War... Huh!) Lord, Lord, Lord... _

_What is it good for? _

_Absolutely nothing!_

_Listen to me:_

_-_

_(War) It ain't nothing but a heartbreaker _

_(War) Friend only to the undertaker _

_War is the enemy of all mankind _

_The thought of war blows my mind _

_War has caused unrest within the younger generations_

_Induction then destruction _

_Who wants to die?_

_-_

_AAH! War... Huh... Good God y'all!_ (Rock Lee did a split and picked himself up, making everyone cheer and holler for him.)

_What is it good for? _

_Absolutely nothing!_

_Say it, say it, say it!_

_War... Huh...! (Uhuh... Yeah... Huh!)_

_What is it good for? _

_Absolutely nothing! _

_Listen to me:_

_-_

_(War) It ain't nothing but a heartbreaker_

_(War) Got one friend, that's the undertaker_

_War has shattered many young men's dreams _

_Made him disabled, bitter and mean_

_Life is but too surely precious, to spend fighting wars each day _

_War can't give life, it can only take it away!_

_-_

_AAH! War... Huh... Good God y'all! _

_What it is a good for?_

_Absolutely nothing!_

_Say it again_

_War... Huh... Lord, Lord, Lord..._

_What it is a good for?_

_Absolutely nothing!_

_Listen to me:_

_-_

_(War) It ain't nothing but a heartbreaker_

_(War) Friend only to the undertaker _

_Peace, love and understanding tell me,_

_is there a place for these today? _

_They say we must fight to keep our freedom, _

_but Lord knows there's got to be a better way._

_-_

_War... Huh... Good God y'all!_

_What is it good for? _

_You tell me!_

_Say it, say it, say it, say it!_

_War... Good God now... Huh!_

_What is it good for? _

_Stand up and shout it! (Nothing!)_

_-_

Music faded out and everyone clapped and cheered on Rock Lee for his funny yet entertaining performance. Everyone went through a song: Neji singing 'If You Want Me To Stay' by Eric Benet, Tenten and Sakura singing 'Same Script, Different Cast' by Whitney Houston feat. Deborah Cox, Kiba singing 'Boogie on Reggae Woman' by Stevie Wonder, Naruto singing 'Confession, Pt. 2' by Usher, and Sasuke singing 'You Make Me Wanna…' by Usher as well. Now it was Hinata and Gaara and they decided to do a duet to a favorite song they heard when they were still in elementary, 'We Can't Be Friends' by Deborah Cox feat. RL from Next _(A personal favorite of mine)_. They picked the song, and the settings played their part as did the music.

_(Verse 1 - Gaara)_

_To just act like we never were _

_To come around and not show hurt_

_How dare we greet by shaking hands_

_Just months ago, I was your man, was your man_

_-_

_Verbally we'd agreed it was over_

_And we were through_

_I'm trying to compose myself_

_But I just can't get over you, girl_

_-_

_(Chorus)_

_We can't be friends_

_(Yeah...oh, no, oh...oh, no, no...)_

_We can't be friends_

_(Hinata, you know why I can't go on being just your friend...)_

_We can't be friends (Oh...)_

_'Cause I'm still in love with you..._

_-_

_(Verse 2 - Hinata)_

_I went by Mother's, saw your car there (Yes I did)_

_To her you're still family_

_And it don't seem fair_

_For everyone to just go on_

_And I've tried and I can't do it_

_'Cause I'm still torn_

_-_

_I tried to think of you as just another love (Another love)_

_In my past that didn't last (In my past)_

_But it's not that simple, baby_

_-_

_(Chorus) _

_We can't be friends (We...) _

_(Oh...no, no, no, oh...)_

_We can't be friends (We...)_

_(If we, if we can't be lovers)_

_We can't be friends (We...)_

_'Cause I'm still in love with you_

_-_

_(Bridge)_

_You may see me staring_

_Or catch me in a daze _

_May see me hang my head_

_When you come my way_

_Don't get too close to me_

_And expect me to behave_

_(Gaara) I might just steal a kiss_

_If you come near my face _

_What I'm trying to say..._

_-_

_(Chorus)_

_We can't be friends (We can't be friends)_

_We can't be friends_

_(Can you look me in the eyes and honestly say you don't love me, oh...)_

_We can't be friends (Said do you know) (Gaara I know)_

_We can't be friends_

_(I'll never…ever find another love like you, oh...)_

_I love you so much, baby _

_I love you too much, oh..._

_-_

_(Ending)_

_We can't be friends_

_I'm still in love_

_With you_

_With you, oh..._

_I am_

_Still in love_

_Still in love _

_You didn't have to leave_

_With you_

_-_

The music stopped, as well as everyone else, staring at Hinata and Gaara, mostly Gaara, with star-struck eyes. Hinata and Gaara turned to the group with confused faces.

"Nani??" they asked at the same time.

"Oh my Kami…Gaara-kun, Hinata-chan, that was amazing! I didn't know you two had such a great singing voice!" Spoke Sakura with excitement in her voice.

"You think so? I thought my deep voice wouldn't be suited for singing."

"Are you kidding me?! Your voice is wonderful, Gaara-sama! Do you know how many girls would fawn over you just for the fact that you have a voice of an angel?" Spoke Tenten. Her and Sakura gave a wistful sigh, lashes fluttering in pure admiration. Few of the boys groaned.

"Dude, that was great! You two should sing more often." Said Kiba.

"I don't think so…"

"WHY NOT?!" shouted Sakura and Tenten in shocked surprise, shocking everyone in the room.

"Because the only way you ever get me to sing again is when Hinata-sama is singing with me. I can't sing well enough without her by my side." He held her hand and she squeezed it lightly, thanking him for being a good friend. Everyone awed, except Neji who looked…jealous?, at the couple and soon went back to assortment of music and food laid before them.

* * *

"Anna, Hinata-chan, are you and Gaara-sama a couple now?" asked Tenten in low whisper. Hinata blushes numerous shades of red and became as wide-eyed a deer staring into headlights. They left the mall and went back to Naruto's house to watch movies and pig-out in the entertainment center. The girls sat in the back and the boys took front while watching Cowboy Bebop the Movie.

"Ina! What makes you say that!" spoke Hinata in a stunned whisper.

"Ara! I thought that you were when you two held hands at the karaoke bar after your duet."

"Iie, it how we expression our thanks and happiness towards with each other. We express ourselves and speak through small touches, knowing what a simple gesture like holding hands may mean. Anyway, we have been friends too long to be a couple, and all I need is a friend like him. I don't need a boyfriend as of yet." Hinata spoke with a female pride saying she doesn't need a man to make her happy. Tenten only smirked and shoke her head.

"Hmph, if you say so. Demo, don't over look Gaara-sama as a good boyfriend. He may be the one in the end."

"You say that so blatantly. Can you be so sure that he likes more than a friend when he hasn't made a move towards that step?"

"Shhhhh," spoke Kiba in the front.

"Sumimasen (Sorry)," said the girls, they lowered their voices even more for Kiba not to hear.

"Hinata-chan, things take time. Don't sell Gaara or yourself short. Love comes in many different packages. All you have to do is choose, and choose right." Tenten turned to the movie to leave Hinata thinking about her words.

Hinata knew love was different with everyone, but can she really see herself with Gaara? Yes, she can. She have thought of that for many years now and it has never faltered from her mind, but for anything to go any further, it would have to be him who makes the first move for she's too afraid of his rejection to see if they can be more than just friend.

Unknowing to her, but wasn't listening, Gaara felt the same way for a long time and he too could never bring himself to such an embarrassing dilemma: To be taken as a lover, or refused as one. So simple a thought, yet powerful enough to keep him from his true love. Kids…letting fear control their actions where in this world, fear is no longer an option in this world of ninjas, demons, and gods.

The movie was over and it was getting dark, the sun setting over the horizon of the city and village.

"We should get going. It's getting late and Hiashi-ojisama might get upset if we're not home in time."

"_-Sigh-_ Raito, Neji-niisan,"

"Awwwe, you guys can't stay just a little bit longer?" whined Naruto.

"Suminasen, Naruto-kun, demo, my Oto-sama is not a very patient man. It would be rude of us to make him worry."

"Oi, don't worry. I'm just kidding. See you tomorrow." Spoke Naruto with a bright smile.

"Sadaka. Bai-bai, everyone."

"Sayonara! Bai, Hinata-chan!" Shouted her friends. Gaara came up and hugged her as she hugged him. Neji had a twitch in his eyebrow when he saw such a emotional display.

"See ya tomorrow, Hinata-sama."

"You too, Gaara-kun," They pulled from their embrace and Gaara went back to his friends as Hinata gathered her things and left with her cousin and his friends.

* * *

After dropping off Tenten and Rock Lee, they made it home with all of Hinata's clothing and prizes from the mall. Neji, being so kind, help with the oversized teddy bear as Hinata carried her clothes. They went straight to her room and placed everything by the bed, stretching their arms out to release all the stiffness coming from carrying the heavy load. Neji sat on her bed Indian-style as Hinata sat by the computer, surfing the web for more appearls in the Goth look. They sat in silence for some time until Neji finally decided to speak.

"Hinata-sama, what do you think about the move to Kiri?" She looked at her cousin, slightly surprised that he would use 'sama' to the end of her name. That only happens in the presence of her father, or when he was serious about something. The latter of the two was obvious. She turned back to the computer and looked at the webpage before she spoke.

"I think that it would be a nice change from everything. Meeting new people, seeing new places, and making a few friends along the way. I think it would be nic—,"

"_Stop-lying_, Hinata-sama…I know you feel just as bad as I do." She sighed. Neji has always been good at reading a person. He was like a human lie detector, but Hinata have been known to hid her feelings very well herself. Tonight just wasn't that night.

"…Anna, why ask a question you already know the answer to?"

"Because I need someone to understand the hurt I'm feeling better than anyone else, and who better to seek such understanding from than from you, Hinata. Do you honestly think this would be a good idea to move away from the people we care about the most?"

"Ina, but what choice do we have? We can fight tooth and nail with my father and the results will always be the same. Do you honestly think I want to leave? I love it here! This is my village, my home, my family. My entire life is here, and I will be separated from the very people I care for and who care for me the most." She turned to her cousin to face him. "Do not get me wrong. I love you Neji-niisan. I love you more than the world in which we live in, but Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun…Gaara…they're like my _true_ family from the Hyuga clan.

"They gave me love when the Elders gave me cold stares and shoulders. They gave me trust when no one of the clan, but you, Hanabi, Keshino and Hinako-obasan would…they gave me their understanding when all the Hyuga clan gave me distaste of the way I dress, the way I act, or the fact that I would choose to do things that would make me happy, not them. My other family gave me so much while the clan, my own blood, keeps giving me little and little with each passing day.

"I feel so…trapped here…_-Sniff, sniff-_ I feel so alone, and…and…I'm scared! I have never been so scared in all my life. To move away from all those who you love, who loves you, and the possibility that you may never see them again…it's so…frightening, so…so heartbreaking…Ara, Neji-niisan, I can't take it!"

Hinata sobs, letting out her fueling frustrations through tears and words. Neji rose from the bed, walked to Hinata, pulled her up, and hugged her, hugged her with all his might and heart. Hinata hugged tightly as well, her tears drenching his shirt as her sobs were muffled out. Neji too let his tears fall, but silently wept as he console and comfort his distressful cousin with comforting words.

He never heard Hinata's word with so much painful emotions. The move to Kiri was truly becoming stressful to everyone, but somehow, he knew it would hit Hinata harder than anyone else. What she said truly hit home and he couldn't help but feel every word she said. In a way, she truly did understand him: their feelings never faltering over the fact that everyone they love and care for will be gone from their grasp, possibly never to be seen again.

Fate is truly a real cruel mistress as they say for they never would believe that nothing else could get possible get any worse. I mean, what can be worse than losing the people you love.

"Hinata-hime, don't worry. Ashikarazu, Hime, for bringing this up. It really hitting you hard, huh?"

"Hai…_-Sniff- _I just couldn't hold it in anymore. Ashikarazu, Neji-niisan, for my outburst."

"It's ok. You have a right to feel this way as I do. Let's just forget about the future and be happy with the present and the new day coming our way. Should anything go wrong, I'll be there to nip it in the bud."

"_-Sniff­-_ Domo arigato, Neji-niisan. You'll be spending the day with me and my friends?"

"If you want?"

"Arigato. That would be nice." She pulls from the embrace just enough to see his tear-stained cheeks. She smiled warmly towards him and rubbed the tears from his soaked cheeks. "That way, you can learn more about my friends and prove to them that you're not such a stick-in-the-mud." He humph at Hinata as she giggled at the annoyed face he had.

"Un, I'll show them. As soon as I found a big mud puddle, I'll show them what a stick-in-the-mud really mean."

"Neji-niisan!" He chuckled, kissed her forehead and walked towards the door. He opens it and looks back at Hinata.

"Tomorrow's a new day, Hinata-hime. Get ready." He closed the door and left for his room as Hinata sat down feeling relieved to know that she's not alone.

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**Notes from the Authoress:**

**Jiraiya:** Jiraiya is still a Legendary Sannin, as are Tsunade and Orochimaru _(Orochimaru hasn't betrayed Konoha and remains good friends with Tsunade and Jiraiya, though he still acts as if he's a better ninja out of the_ _three)_. Jiraiya is Naruto's God-Father, though Naruto calls him Uncle Jiraiya, and private sensei, teaching his jutsus and skills to Naruto as Arashi teach Naruto's his as well. He still writes his Icha Icha Paradise books with Naruto as his ghostwriter, proofreading the details and words as such. He lives with Naruto and the Yondaime Hokage.

**Kazuki: **Kazuki is a great cook and try to prepare the best meals for the family he serves. He considers Naruto as his little brother since he's an only child and he would do anything to protect the boy from any looming danger. He loves cooking for Naruto and his friends, getting a great sense of pride when people enjoy his culinary works. He hopes to run his own restaurant someday.

**Neji and Hinata:** Apparently, a larger bond has formed between Neji and Hinata, and they are becoming more understanding towards each other than ever before. Surely, it's amazing how certain events can change people, for better, or for worse. The relationship may get better or worse, depending on the situation at hand.

* * *

**Dark Anty** – Chapter Three! Here and ready to be reviewed. I hope you like it, though many of the characters did tend to be OOC. Sorry about that, but I hope you liked it. Tell me how you like the third chapter. NO FLAMES!! T.T.F.N.


	4. Chapter 4: Inner Strength

**Dark Anty** – Whatsup people! _-Dodges Flying Objects-_ AAAHH! WAIT! Sorry it took me so long. Time was against me and so is my laptop. I swear this thing is the devil's errand machine. Anyway, hope you like it. Now on with the show!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. All characters and the show are copyrights to Masashi Kishimoto, author and writer of the manga.

* * *

_**Crystal Rose**_

_**Chapter 4: Inner Strength**_

* * *

Kami, why am I so weak? Why can't I be brave and strong as I'm supposed to be? Why can't I be strong in my family's eyes? Do shite? I'm tired of being looked down upon with such disliking and misunderstanding. I'm tired of constantly getting the short end of my family's love. I tired of trying to prove that I am worthy of respect, honor and love. I'm tired of constantly struggle for so much only to get little or nothing at all in return, tired of being seen as a waste of good skills, power, and flesh. I'm just tired, tired of it all.

I didn't ask to have a heart, I didn't ask to have the ability to love others more than myself, I didn't ask to show affection and emotions for those I love and I care; I didn't ask for it all, and yet I have them. I have all these feelings and affections, but what good does it do if the people I show my affections for always see it for weakness. I didn't ask to be hated, I didn't asked to be disliked, I didn't ask to have people belittle me, verbally abuse me, and frighten me everyday I walk through my doors. Hell, I didn't even ask to be in this family. Yet here I am, Hinata Hyuga, heiress to the Hyuga clan and looked down upon as a failure in everything little thing I do.

I want to change me family's opinions of me, I want to change my family to see me as the strong person that I am, to see that I'm not a failure. I want to change my family to have them recognize my strengths in my heart by showing my love to them and how much I love them. But alas, I'm too beaten, too frighten, and too weak to change anything of what my family sees in me, leaving me to cry in the dark in complete loneliness. I'm so tired of crying, crying because I was yelled at again, crying because I once again failed in my father's eyes, crying because of all the hard work I've done was but a waste of time. But most of all, I'm tired of crying because I'm unloved, I'm weak, and I'm alone in my perpetual darkness, never to see the warm light of love and care, never having inner strength as well as out.

Why do I have to be so weak? Why am I weak? Do shite?

"_Hinaaataaaa,"_

That voice…

"_Hinaaataaaa,"_

That voice. It sounds so deep…so powerful…so strong, so…warm.

"_Hinaaataaaa,"_

Who does this voice belongs to? This voice of great power and boundless strength.

"_Hinaaataaaa. Be brave,"_

I lift my head, wiping my tearful eyes to see a small light in front of me. It suddenly grew larger and brighter, nearly blinding me from its brightness, yet warming me with its warmth. I felt like I was floating in mid-air, kissed by the light with its gentle caress. This light, so warm and caring, have just saved me from my darkness, my heartbreaking sadness…from my deep, dark fears. I suddenly felt hand caress my cheek and hold my hand, and I looked up to see my savior, **my** angel, my beautiful rose.

"_Hinata. Be brave for me."_

Fiery Red locks of hair, eyes as strong and as clear as the seven oceans of the world, his skin so smooth like warm silk, and his voice so deep and strong, it fills my heart with flames. My Kami, he's a God. I looked into his eyes holding pure love for me, such a strong, handsome being caring for me. His smile so genuine and loving, and his voice speaking with such gentleness and strength as that of a Godly being from heaven. He pulls and embraces me, holding me close to his heart and gently kisses my forehead.

"_Hinata. Be brave. Be brave so that you could never back down from the harsh words of your family. Be brave so that you can stand up for what is right and just for you and so many others. Be brave so that people can see your strengths, never your weakness. Demo, most importantly, be brave so that when you face your fears, you'll know that I was there fighting them beside you for I would never let you face your fears alone."_

I held on to him for dear life, my eyes stinging with tears from hearing my angel say such peaceful and kind words to me. I breathed in his masculine scent, feeling as if the weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I felt so free with him, never bounded by my fears, never bounded by the hate of my clan, never bounded by fear of failing, but mostly never bounded by my weakness that I never really had. Now I know why I was weak. I allowed hate, failing and fear control my actions and could never be the best that they so wanted me to be, but no longer am I that weak, crying, little girl for I will no longer let fear take me down as long as I have you, my angel.

When I see my fears, hear those hate-filled words, and feel the agitation my family throws at me, I will hold my head up high and let them know that I no longer fear them and that I can be, I will be, and that I am strong through and through for I have strength, inside and out. Each time when you speak to me, smile at me, laugh with me, hold me, caress me, and even kiss me, I am constantly and forever filled with courage, strength and belief in myself, fighting a no winning battle, but knowing that you will always be by my side, fighting with me…Gaara.

With you with me, Gaara, the strength in my heart will grow more and more each time you stand by my side.

Gaara…you are my inner strength.

* * *

**Saturday-October 26, 2107. 11:30 a.m.**

Another mid-morning with the sun rising from the east and continuing its destination through the day. The same goes for an air-borne cheese omelet, flipping in the air and landed in the hot sizzling skillet. The skillet now flips over into a plate, decorated with fresh fruits and bacon, traveling to the table and in front of a hungry Hyuga.

"Here you go, Neji-niisan, an extra cheese omelet with Shitake mushrooms and crumbled bacon. ­­_-Smooch-_ Bon appétit,"

"_-Chuckle- _Shai, Hinata-hime," Neji sliced a piece and bit the cheesy morsel, moaning as if he bit into heaven, which with Hinata's cooking, he did. He gave her his thumbs-ups and she smiled brightly at his approval, going back to fix her mid-morning breakfast.

Today, Hinata hangs with her friends and decides to bring Neji along. She called her friends early and they agreed to let him join, so now they eat their breakfast and wait for their ride to come. Her father, Hiashi, is on a business trip for the week, and Hinako and Keshino took Hanabi to the store to beat early morning traffic, so that only leaves Hinata and Neji in the whole mansion for the morning.

As Hinata worked her way in the kitchen, Neji couldn't help but notice Hinata attire, always form fitting but never tight and it shapes her curves so nicely, as if it was second skin. However, he was more attentive to her curves more than everything else: from the swell of breasts to the roundness of her hips and down to her long supple legs. It amazed him how a twelve year old, going on thirteen, could develop such a shape at that age, but even more amazing at how her body made him react to such a realization. Not good.

Realizing his observant stare, he shook his head clear and simply looked at her.

"Oi, Hime, it's nice what you're wearing." Hinata wore her usual Elegant Goth. She wore a Dark Red, lacy see-through, no-shoulder, polo necked, long flared sleeved, Rose & Thorns shirt with a Black long-sleeved under-fabric and matching Dark Red fingerless lace gloves. With it came a Black long skirt with Red rose trimming with a Dark Red lace wrap around the hips, and her famous Black, knee-high, Fish-Eye Antique boots. She wore a Red Pearl Victoriana choker with matching earrings and bracelet. For makeup, she simply put on a Persian Red eyeliner and Dark Red lipstick. Her hair still had it feathery flips.

"Oya! Arigato, Neji-niisan. This is brand new from yesterday."

"Ara ittai?"

"Un,"

"It's nice,"

"Arigato. You look very charming if I may add." Neji slightly blushed at her compliment, thinking that his clothing wasn't very much. He simply wore a Light Blue dress shirt with three leather belts around his upper right arm, and Black denim, long vest with a wide brimmed collar and a chained clasp in front. He wore Black denim jean pants with Gray fading strips all over the pants legs, a large, wide, Black, two-row rivet belt around his waist and chains hanging from both pockets, and Black Timberland boots. His jewelry was a gold chain with two gold hoops in the right ear and two gold studs in the left ear, and a Rolex. His hair was bind at the lower half of his long hair.

"It's not much, ittai,"

"Don't be modest. You look nice in all your clothes to be truthful." Neji's blush became visible and gave her a smile.

"Arigato, Hinata-chan,"

"Doitashimashite…_-Gasp- _Ooi! That's the first time you added 'chan' to my name!" Hinata was smiling brightly at her cousin who only smirked at her.

"Did I, _Hinata-hime_? Hmph, must have slipped my mind." He dodged a flying strawberry towards his head and chuckled at the slightly fuming princess, though she had a smile on her face as well.

She sits at the table with her breakfast and continues eating with small talk about today ventures.

"Anna, I was thinking that we go on a carriage ride through the city, go out to eat and go to Hanaku Park to enjoy the scene."

"Hmm, sounds nice, though fairly simple. Any other ideas that might last us the full day?"

"You want to spend the full day with me?" Hinata had shock and surprise in her tone.

"Nani? You don't want me to?"

"Ara! It's not that, but it shocked me that you would spend so much of your time with me and my friends." It really did! Most of Neji's time was spent with his team, his homework, school and training. He barely sees the time to spend it with Hinata, not that he doesn't try.

"Ano, we're a family, ma?"

"Raito,"

"Anna, it would seem logical that I should spend some of my time with the people that I love, and that means you, Hinata-hime." He smiled warmly towards her, and she did the same.

"Arigato, Neji-niisan. Ashiteru datte,"

"Anna, back to the question: Any other ideas?"

"Hmmmm…I guess we could go to Hellion's Arcade & Sushi Bar and Grill. We could play games and eat lunch there as well."

"Killing two birds with one stone. Good idea, Hinata-hime,"

"Shai, Neji-niisan," They finished their breakfast, gathered their light coat and jacket for the cool day, Neji's a simple denim jacket and Hinata's a Black, civil war military-styled long coat, wallets and purse, and headed out to the door until Hinata's cell phone rang. She answered it to hear Gaara's voice and told her that they were down the street. She told him that she and Neji were already to the door, thus saying their goodbyes, Hinata and Neji continuing their walk to the door.

* * *

Naruto and the group finally came up to the house to see Hinata and Neji already out the front door. They climbed in the SUV with Neji going to the back with Sasuke, Kiba, and Akamaru barking playfully, and Hinata by the door. They all greeted as always, Akamaru greeted by jumping on Hinata's lap and licking her cheek, laughs and giggles from Hinata, and soon they pulled off to the streets. Talk and gossip traveled through the drive as well as compliments on the attire everyone wore.

Naruto wore an all Black bondage two-piece jacket and pants with Orange stitchings: The jacket had a rivet detail going from his shoulders down to the cuffs and two chains that cross from the shoulders blades to his forearms with the Kyubii and flames on the back and his Konoha headband on his right arm. Underneath the jacket was a Black mesh shirt with bondage buckle sleeves. The baggy cargo bondage pants had a rivet detail on both sides of legs from the pockets down to the cuffs of the legs, an Orange belt with a Konoha belt buckle in flames, chains crossing the back to the front, and Black Timberland boots. For jewelry, he wore three Silver huggy earrings in each ear, bondage cuffs and a Black dog collar with spikes. His hair was still as wild and spiky as ever.

Gaara was in the EGA mode as well wearing a Dark Red two-piece coat and pants: The trench coat had a cape cover over the shoulders, high collar with rivets, and three rows of rivets travel and fan out down the back. The front's a button down, had two sew bondage straps on the left side and D rings with a chain crossing over to the next, making and 'X' which makes six chains in total in a three 'X' ladder design. Underneath was a simple Black long-sleeved shirt. The pants he wore were pleated, had a Black belt with a Silver Roman cross belt buckle, and he wore Dark Red dress lacing shoes. For jewelry, he wore Roman cross earrings and choker with a Black strip. His shoulder-length hair was kept in a loose ponytail, leaving a few strains of hair to fly from his head.

Sakura wore a Red, short, shoulder-less, polo neck shirt that shows off her mid-drift with a Black, shoulder-cape-covered, furless parka, and Navy Blue jeans with a Red belt and three inch heel boots. For jewelry, she a heart-shaped gold locket, a pair of large hoop earrings with a monogram in the hoop: The right earring said 'Cherry', the other said 'Blossom'. Moreover, she wore a solid gold bracelet. Her place her Konoha headband on top of her head as always with her back length hair hanging gracefully as silk.

Kiba wore a Black short-sleeved button shirt with designs of a black strap with a series of D-rings sewn to the shirt, and a Black jacket with chains hangs from the shoulder blades to the front upper pockets. He wore Black cargo shorts with stops mid-calf with a Black and Red pinstripe trimming on the sides, a matching belt, and a chain looped through one pocket loop and hanging from his pocket. For shoes, he wore Black and Red pinstripe All-Star converse. For jewelry, he wore his pyramid-spiked dog collar with 'FANG' printed on it, two of his spiked bondage bracelets and a single huggy earring on the top of his left ear.

Akamaru wore a spiked dog collar with his name in studs and had a sliver earring in his left ear.

Finally, we're down to Sasuke who wore a long-sleeved polo neck mesh shirt with a Black cotton vest, Black leather jacket and Black, breathable leather pants with Black, Gordon Rush's Saratoga designer boots that zips up and is covered by the suede flap that snaps on the outside of the shoes. For jewelry, he wore a gold chain crucifix, two studs of gold in each ear, and a gold plated, leather banded Movado watch.

They finally made it to Naruto's house, greeted by a few house cleaners, Jiraiya, and Minato, Naruto's father and the Yondaime Hokage. After informing his family where he will be and about, they left the house, walking through the streets with a powerful stride in their walk yet a peaceful aura in their assemblage. As they cruise the sidewalks, they received many glances, some glares, others supportive, a few not caring, and many of them dreamingly, mostly for the boys.

Standing in front and always taking led were Hinata and Gaara, showing their status of the group as they made their scene through the day. They linked hand-and-hand with each other, showing some appreciation for being by each other's side. Neji, though he doesn't show it, was becoming quite jealous of those two holding hands. Where did Gaara get off on thinking he could hold Hinata's hand, becoming so friendly with her? Neji believed he should have that right to hold her hand and be that close. No one deserves to be that close to Hinata but him and only him. Neji was staring daggers at Gaara's head, feeling nothing but anger and jealous towards the sand jinchūriki.

As if a realization has struck his mind, he inwardly shook his head of his feelings and thoughts. What was going on in his mind? He never felt that way towards Gaara, or Hinata for that matter. Though they have their spats, he considered Gaara a small part of the family, sort of like another younger cousin, and it made him happy that Gaara could make Hinata happy as well as him. He never felt jealously of anger towards him whenever he was around Hinata, so why did his mind and feelings overflow with such…_hostility_ towards Gaara just by holding Hinata's hand, and now of all days. Neji shaken those unnecessary thoughts from his mind and pretend as if it never happened.

An hour has pasted and they made it to a stable where all the horses and carriages were stored and brought to rest. Naruto entered a building next to the stable and stood in front of the front counter to see a man who looks of late-twenties and with Dark Brown hair.

"Konnichiwa, Kurusa-san!" The gentlemanly-looking man looked up to Naruto with smile.

"Haha! Konnichiwa, Naruto-san! How are ya, my boy?" A med-deep voice emitted from him with a cheerful tone when he saw the young boy. Hiroshi Kurusa, owner of The Kurusa's Stables and Carriages, a good friend of the family and business provider for Minato. He may look 27, or 28, but he's actually in his mid-thirties and is quite handsome.

"I'm fine, as always,"

"Uh-huh, and I see ya still in that 'Goth' phase of yours."

"IT IS NOT A PHASE!!" Hiroshi rolled his eyes whereas Naruto's friends shook their heads in embarrassment from the fuming fox boy. Naruto takes things too seriously for his age.

"Calm down, Naruto-san, clam down. You take things too far over your head." He chuckled at the growling blond. "Yoshi, so what can I do for ya?"

Calming down, Naruto asked for a triple seating carriage for his friends and a full view of Downtown. They chose the carriage to ride in and the horse to pull it. Soon everything was setup and Ami, a Black, female Clydesdale with a young man named Horace as the driver, pulled out a Black and Gold carriage. Hinata, being a lover of horses, asked to pet Ami. Given permission, Hinata stood in front of her and rubbed up and down Ami's snout. She neighed and gently nudged Hinata cheek, scaring Hinata until she laughed from all the little stubby hairs caressing her cheek. Gaara watched the scene, and had a small smile on his face. It always fills his heart with happiness to see her smile, and there is not a day that he wouldn't give everything he had just to see her beautiful, warm smile.

After Ami and Hinata's little greeting, everyone climbed on to the carriage with Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto seating in the way back, Neji, Kiba, and Akamaru in Kiba's lap seating and facing Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto, and Gaara and Hinata in front, facing the world ahead together. They rode on through the busy streets, taking in the sights and places they been to or haven't seen yet. It was nice seeing the old and new of Downtown Konoha, a city of great culture, history and prosperity, a city of hidden talents, secrets, and legends. The city itself has become many things through the years: prosperous, growing, living, surviving. These are the very things needed in everyday life as a civilian and as a shinobi and kunoichi.

The land holds great truths of itself, truths that makes people proud to be people of The Land of Fire and villagers of The Hidden Leaf Village. Gaara, Hinata, Naruto and the rest are proud to be part of this village, part of their home, and proud to protect their home with everything they have in their bodies and hearts. They have many precious people to protect and they wouldn't think any differently than to protect those people so dear to the village and them. Thinking about all the people she cared about and would protect, Hinata had a feeling of nostalgia roaming through her heart, knowing that these people will be missed, but never forgotten, and she's happy to have as much time as she possibly could with them.

"Oi, Gaara-kun?"

"Hai?" Gaara turned towards Hinata to see her looking up in the sky.

"Don't you feel happy?" Gaara had a questionable look on his face, but somehow he understood her meaning. He too looked up to the sky and grasped Hinata's hand into his own hand, squeezing it lightly and she squeezed back.

"Hai…I do," Hinata smiled with eyes closed and lean against Gaara's left shoulder. Gaara leaned his head on her head, his eyes still on the bright blue cool sky of Konoha.

* * *

After their small tour, they finally came up to Hellion's Arcade & Sushi Bar and Grill. They got off the carriage, Naruto tipping Horace for the smooth ride, and made a dash for the entry, bursting through the door to see games out the whazoo and many people roaming through. Heavy Metal music blasted through the entry place and many danced and jumped around than played the games there. The Shadows Casted walked through as if a regular old joint and day, but Hellion's was actually one of the newest and most popular arcade and restaurant in all of Konoha. Not a lot of teens could get in, not that it's some sort of club, or that they need reservations, but because it can prove quite expensive, the restaurant mostly. To put it simply, anyone who got money to splurge can enjoy, anyone who doesn't even have fifty ryo on them shouldn't even bother trying.

They walked up to the counter clerk to get some tokens for the games. Once they got the tokens, everyone went in a separate group: Gaara, Hinata, and Naruto in one group, Neji, Sasuke, Kiba, and Sakura in the other. Going through a sea of people, Gaara and his group found what they were looking for.

_**DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION XVE (Xtreme Virtual Evolution)!!**_

"HAAIIII!!" They all shouted and rushed over to their large dancing field _(This DDR is slightly different. There are still the footpads and arrows, but now there's a larger and wider platform with more pads and arrows for more free ranging moves so not to confine them in one spot.)_. First up were Gaara and Naruto with their song 'Axel F' by Crazy Frog, and set at a med-high speed. As soon as the music started, they were ready. Seeing the first two arrows, they set themselves in motion and followed the beat in perfect sequence and pattern. They jumped back, stepped right, slid left, hopped forward, crisscrossed and flipped back. Everyone in the arcade crowded around them, cheering on their acrobatic moves and Hip-Hop stunts. Hinata was jumping and cheering with the rest of them. The music was in the climax and Naruto and Gaara went into the Matrix move, dodging bullets in slow motion, and everyone cheered and screamed at their stunt. When the climax hit its peak, the arrows appeared again and they went back to dancing, jumping, sliding, and Hip Hopping.

When the music reached the end, they jumped in the air, turned and land with feet apart, fists balled at the sides, and smirks showing their smugness. Everyone clapped and cheered as they bowed to their audience. They looked back to see who had the high score and Naruto win with a grade AA whereas Gaara had a grade A.

"I knew I missed a step somewhere." Spoke Gaara.

"Oi, great challenge though." Said Naruto as he typed in his initials.

"Un," Now it was Hinata and Naruto's turn to face off with their choice of 'Blue Mountain (Activa Remix)' by Reddshift & Van Der Vieuten and set at a regular speed. Hinata gave Gaara her coat before she stepped on. They music played and when they saw the first arrow, they were off. Right, left, back corner left, front, jump, slide up, slide right: They went through the motions with prefect coordination, Hinata having a better attribute than Naruto. Hinata is very flexible and count that with her ninja training and her small built, she had an easy advantage for speed and mobility. Naruto tried to keep up, but it was hard trying to with so many arrows at once. Hinata, on the other hand, looked like a pro and she didn't even look like she was trying! Her ninja training was seriously paying off. At the end of the finally beat, they stood with their left foot in front the right, Hinata with her hand on her hip and Naruto looking as if he was trying to catch his breath. The score came up and it showed Hinata with a grade AAA!! The best score ever to achieve! Everyone cheered her on as Hinata placed her initials on the score broad, second place to initials RLE.

For a moment, Hinata looked at the first place winner with the high score, but also looked at the initials. They looked oddly familiar. She was going to investigate further until Gaara took Naruto's place beside her. Now it was Gaara and Hinata and she already knew the perfect song for them: 'Bailando' by Crazy Frog. Placing the token in and finding the song, they readied themselves for the first beat and arrow. The music played, the arrows came, and Hinata and Gaara were off and at a great start. The movements became harder and they were still able to keep up, not miss a beat or move. Crowds cheered and hooted at their agility and mobility, staying in perfect sequence and motion with each other as if really dancing on a dance floor. The people were amazed at how talented they were at this game and many stared in awe of their gracefulness.

* * *

Far off corner, many cheers and yells could be heard from the crowd around the DDR console. Neji, Sasuke, Sakura and Kiba with Akamaru on his head turned towards the rushing teens from their game to the filling crowd, cheering at another stunt.

"Oi, isn't that where Naruto, Gaara, and Hinata are?" asked Sakura.

"Un, let's go see," spoke Sasuke, thus they dropped the game they were playing and went over to the crowd.

* * *

Through many pushes and shoves, Kiba, Sasuke, Sakura, and Neji finally came up front to see the display before them, somewhat surprised by what they are seeing, mostly Neji. Neji looked in amazement upon seeing his cousin on the console. He didn't know that she could move so well and with grace in her steps. Every twist and turn was on the mark and she didn't look half as tired as she should. She made a ballet spin and jumped in the air, lading on her feet shoulder-length apart. Neji slightly blushed at her movements. She looked as if an angel dancing up there, moving without so much as a break from her stride. Neji was in awe of her agility and speed, never knowing that Hinata had such grace about her. She actually looked more beautiful now than ever, making his blush even more visible. He coughed into his hand to subdue his blush and looked at his cousin move with Gaara, hitting her mark exactly as it came up.

The music ended with Hinata and Gaara bent back with the left hand as the beam and the right arm pointing to the air. Everyone jumped and cheered, and Hinata and Gaara stood and bowed to the audience. Hinata glanced around and spotted her cousin who had a big smile on his face as he clapped for her. She blushed and smiled back. They turned to see their score and to everyone's surprise, it was a tie! Grade AAA for both, a feat never before seen by two people at the same time!! However, Hinata had a higher score than Gaara so she was the winner to everyone's surprise. They typed in the initials with Hinata still in second and now Gaara in third. Entering their names, they looked at their high score on the boards and were for such measurable feats. Hinata turned towards Gaara and gave him a big hug, as he did so as well, laughing, giggling, and just having fun. They stepped down from the console and rushed over to their friends.

"Neji-niisan! Did you see? Did you see?" She hopped in front of him as if a six-year-old strung on sugar.

Neji chuckled and placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "Hai, I saw," He hugged her around her neck and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. "Hinata-hime, that was amazing. You've done well." Hinata blushed from the kiss and the compliment and soon she threw him a bright smile.

"Domo arigato, Neji-niisan!" She hugged him tightly, which almost caused him to lose breath seeing how tight she was squeezing him. Informing her that he was losing consciousness, Hinata released her slightly blue cousin and bashfully apologized.

"Ashikarazu, Neji-niisan,"

"It's…fine. Hehehehe," Neji looked up to the screen and had a mildly surprised look on his face. "Anna, he finally made a score hard to beat."

Hinata looked up at the screen and back at Neji. "You know someone on the screen?"

"Un, and you should too, by his initials."

"Which one?"

"RLE. Don't you recognize them? The initials are Rock Lee's and that's his high score."

"NO WAY!!" shouted Naruto, Gaara, Kiba, and Sasuke. They listened, or for better terms, 'eavesdropped' on Hinata and Neji's conversation about the high scorer of the game. Imagine the shocked, petrified looks on their faces to hear that Rock Lee got game in DDR.

"Since when did Rock Lee get so good at games?" asked Naruto.

"He's always been good, he just loves DDR more than the others, and furthermore, have you guys ever seen him play any games against you?" asked Neji.

"Ano, ina," spoke Kiba.

"Then there's your answer. You never thought he was good at games because you never seen him play or play against you. Demo, he's actually quite good, and has beaten me in a few games." Getting shocked faces and silence, he chuckled and he with everyone else went through the rest of the time playing games and setting high scores while winning a few counter prizes.

A moment of fun games and friendly challenges, which resulted in bickering, bantering, and lots of wrestling from Naruto and Sasuke, Gaara included, the Shadows Casted decided that it was lunchtime and went in search of an elevator. Finding their transport to the second floor, they climbed aboard, hit the button and rode up to their delicious destination.

* * *

_-Bing-_ The elevator reached it floor and opened to large and fun restaurant in front of them. To the side, they saw a sushi bar and in front were grills and hot stoves all around. Many teens, young and older, filled the place but not to the brim. Many were talkative as others just sat and relaxed with the company they had.

"Oi, over here, young ones!" Everyone turned their heads to see a young Black-haired hostess to the right of them. They walked over and greeted her as she greeted them.

"Yoi gogo! I'm Yukomo, and I will be your okami for this afternoon. How many are in your group?"

"Eight," spoke Gaara.

"Eight?" She counted them and became more confused. "Demo, there's only seven of—?"

"Bark, bark!"

"Eh??" Yukomo looked down and saw the explanation of the extra count. "Awwwe, how cute!" She squatted down to pet Akamura, much to his content. He's always been a sucker for pretty girls, much as Kiba. She stood back up and faced the group. "Yoi, will you take the bar or the grill?"

"Grill," Everyone spoke at the same time.

"Yoshi, follow me," She pulled out seven menus and head for a clear grill for everyone to enjoy. They came up to an empty one and they all sat in their place with a menu in the hands, except for Akamura since he doesn't have opposable thumbs. "Your nakai, Kikuka, will come by to take your order for drinks and food. Your chorinin will come by shortly to prepare your lunch this afternoon. Arigato for coming to Hellion's and enjoy you stay." With a small bow, Yukomo left the teens to seek through the menus.

"That's strange," Sakura said.

"What is?" asked Naruto.

"Ano, to be frank, I have a jushi by that name, but it's weird because she lives in Kusagakure in the Land of Grass with her family, and even more so, we barely heard from them in nearly three years now."

"Ittai? Ano, I guess Kikuka is a popular name in our country."

"I guess you're right," Shortly after, a young Dark Pink-haired waitress dressed in a white dress shirt, black bustier, and a black mini skirt with her long and flowing hair down her back came up to them with a beautiful smile and Dark Green eyes that brighten the room with its illumination. To everyone's shock, she looked almost like Sakura!!

"Yoi gogo, everyone. I'm Kikuka and I will be—_-Gasp-_ Aremaa!! Sakura?!" She shouted in shock and joy to see her younger cousin. Sakura looked at her, her eyes as wide as saucers as her jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

"Yoi shu!! Kikuka?!"

_-GASP!!-_

They went into a high-pitched squeal, nearly making the boys go deaf from their powerful vocal cords, poor Kiba and Akamura taking the most assault of the screams. Sakura jumped from her chair and ran to her cousin, hugging her with her might and heart, Kikuka the same. After many screams, giggles and laughter, the girls finally calm down to turned to the rest who were slightly embarrassed from the outburst but also curious.

"Everyone, this is my jushi, Haruno-Riko Kikuka,"

"Konnichiwa, Kikuka-san," spoke Sasuke who were closer to the two. Kikuka looked at Sasuke and had anime hearts pumping in her eyes as a small blush appeared. Sasuke stood up, bowed, and put his hand out to shake hers and she humbly obliged. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke. It's very nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Kikuka spoke in a deep, gentle tone, a tone used in meaning to be flirtatious, or seductive, much to Sasuke's and a few other's surprise, and to Sakura's annoyance. Sakura gently cough in her fist to get her cousin's attention, which worked, and pulled her cousin to the side and down to whisper in her ear.

"Kiku-chan…Sasuke-kun is thirteen years old," Kikuka looked at her cousin shocked. To her, Sasuke looked as if he was fifteen at the least.

"For real?!"

"Hai, and you are sixteen and a chunin, meaning you're three years under your league and would be too much for the boy. Furthermore, I would very much appreciate it if you didn't use your devilish flirtatious ways to seduce the poor boy into submission. I know how you are with boys and men alike, so please, don't do it. Besides, I like Sasuke and you can't have him, so neyah." Sakura playfully stuck out her tongue at Kikuka, making her flabbergasted by the act and soon Kikuka put her in a headlock full of knoggies, much to Sakura's dismay, but nonetheless, they laughed together.

After their 'talk', they returned to the others. "Yoshi, Kiku-chan, let me introduce you to my good friends. You met Sasuke-kun," She towards him and he nodded back. "Over here is Inuzuka Kiba, and his pet and friend, Akamaru." Kikuka turned to her right to face Kiba as he stood and bowed for her. Kikuka bowed back and they shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you,"

"You too," Kiba sat down, and Sakura and Kikuka went over to Neji.

"This fine young man is Hyuga Neji," Neji lightly blushed at Sakura's compliment, "And beside him is his ichiban-jumai, Hyuga Hinata." They stood and bowed towards Kikuka, as she did the same, and Neji shook her hand first.

"Pleased to meet you,"

"Pleasure's all mine," She smiled warmly at him, making his blush slightly more visible. They moved over to Hinata and shook hands.

"Happy to meet another 'Sakura' in the family,"

"Arigato, and I'm happy to meet someone kawaii as you. You're too cute!" Hinata had a big blush from such a compliment.

"A-Arigato," Kikuka giggled at the cute display and she and Sakura went over to Gaara.

"This handsome Red-head is Sabaku no Gaara. He's originally from the Land of Wind but lives here and goes to Konoha Middle School with us."

"I see," Gaara, with a small blush on his face from Sakura's compliment, stood, bowed and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you,"

"Oyaoya! What a nice deep voice you have." At that moment, Gaara's blush became bigger and much more noticeable, much to his dismay as a few of his friends snickered. However, a few 'Evil Eye's towards their way had them silenced in no time, though it didn't stop their smiling faces. Sakura nudged her cousin's arm.

"Kiku-chan! You're embarrassing Gaara-kun!" She spoke in a hushed whisper.

"Oh stop. It's just a compliment,"

"And a bold one at that. Now apologize,"

"Yoshi, yoshi," She smiled towards Gaara who still has some reminisce of his blush. My Lord, he's so cute! "Gaara-san, I apologize if a spoke out of terms with you."

"Ina, it's fine. It's just surprising, that's all,"

"I'm glad," Kikuka and Sakura walked over to the last person of the table, with you his bright Blond hair and dazzling Blue eyes, he was pretty much self-explanatory.

"And here is a boy who needs no introduction since he makes them himself."

"Oya, I know. Uzumaki Naruto, son to the Yondaime Hokage, and one of the cutest boys I have ever met. It is an honor to meet you, Naruto-san." She bowed graciously and gave a seductive smirk to him, making him blush at her compliment and her suggestive smile. He then gave a playful grin to her, grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"If anything, I'm honored to meet you, _Kiku-chan_," Now it was Kikuka's turn to blush at Naruto's smart and bold move. His friends looked at him shocked and amazed at how Naruto turned the tables. Who knew Naruto could be such a ladies' man?

"My, my, Sakura-chan, he is a good one."

"More like a ham," said Sakura as she crossed her arms under her developing chest.

"Am not!" said Naruto.

"Are too!"

"You're cruel,"

"And you're silly. Now sit," Naruto humphed with a smile on his face and sat in his chair.

"Now that the intros are done, can we order now?" spoke Kiba, his stomach growling in responds.

"Ara! Ashikarazu. What would you all like?" asked Kikuka. After taking the orders from drinks and foods, she left proclaiming that the drinks will be there in less than six minutes and the chef will be there in twenty minutes, more or less.

Less than six minutes has passed and everyone received their drinks with a few appetizers to clam their growling bellies. After what seemed like fifteen minutes, a chef with a cheerful expression and Jet Black hair came down with a tray of raw meats, seafood, veggies, and rice. The grill was already set and all was done was placing the meats and veggies on the grill. During the preparation of their lunches, the chef preformed many of stunts and tricks: flipping knives in the air, flinging food in open mouths, cutting, chopping, and even poured wine on one of the dishes to bring forth flames on the grill, getting 'Whoa's and 'Cool's from his entertained customers.

After a wonderful performance and prepared meals, they ate, had fun, and paid the bill for the meal. Before they left, they were stopped by Kikuka, saying her shift was over, and asked if she could join them. 'The more, the merrier!' Naruto said, as he always open for more friends and people to join the group. They thought on walking towards the park until to their surprise, the same carriage that brought them there was on the other side of the street. They crossed the street to the carriage, Naruto asking why Horace was still here.

"Hiroshi asked me to stay here for you guys to see if you needed a ride back home."

"Ina, but we will need a ride to Hanaku Park."

"That much I can do," Everyone climbed aboard the carriage, Gaara and Hinata back in the same place, and they rode on to the park. On the way, Kikuka and Sakura talked about her being back in Konoha.

"When did you get back?"

"Two months ago. We wanted to prepare our house and ourselves before we announce our stay in Konoha."

"_-Gasp-_ You're staying?!"

"Yup!" The girls shared another round of high-pitched squeals and shrieks, nearly killing Kiba and Akamaru with their screams.

"Redi-zu! Onegai! Stop the screaming!" shouted poor Kiba as he held his ringing ears in his hands.

"Sumimasen," The girls bashfully apologized for their outburst, but it couldn't be helped. Sakura and Kikuka are like sisters to each other. Ever since Sakura was three, Kikuka became the big sister Sakura always wanted and loved. They were best friends until the time it came for her family to move, leaving for nearly three years and barely said a word to each other. They talked on the phone a few times, but soon it was just on a whim that they even pick up the phone to call each other. Nevertheless, they missed each other greatly and were surprised to meet each other in an unlikely place.

"Anna, what school are you going to now?"

"I'm at the Academy,"

"_-Gasp-_ So cool! My school is down two blocks from yours. You can pick me up and drive me home after school."

"That's a great idea. That way I can spend some time with you and see how Oba and Oji (Aunt and Uncle – Humor; Older) are doing. How are they now?"

"They're fine: doing missions, working fine jobs, keeping the land, etc. It's the usual norm. What about you?"

"Haha and Chichi (Mother and Father – Humor) decided that being far from the lands can prove troublesome over the years, so we came back on the account to stay close to our land…and our family."

"Ittai?"

"Ittai," They hugged in their sisterly embrace, happy to be together again.

"Awwwwe, group hug!" shouted Kiba as he hugged both Sakura and Kikuka together tightly; the girls shrieked and giggled under the affectionate dog boy and hugged him back, giving him a peck on the cheek that sent his cheeks blazing red, whereas Naruto's were red with jealousy.

* * *

The group finally made it to the park, seeing a few people and some bizarre statues and portraits. Hanaku Park is a special arts park that displays work of arts, street and music performers. Though it was getting dark, it was still early for performances to come out, so Hinata, Gaara, and their friends decided to walk through and admire the park and the Sakura trees in bloom. Many flowerbeds were placed it their sections, each a different color, scent, size and shape. The wind blew its gentle breeze and the petals into a dance, circling them in their dance of peace and serenity, the fragrance calming minds and bodies with it alluring zest.

They walked through a hedge walkway, the hedges stopping at their shoulders, and came up to an archway that seems to lead through a maze of rose bushes. To say it was beautiful would do it no justice. The look of it only seemed to bring you to a fantasy world that would lead you to your dreams in the end of the path. They walked through, Neji and Sasuke taking the lead and making small talk, Naruto and Kiba in a fit of laughs and loud talk, Sakura and Kikuka talking up a storm, and Gaara and Hinata in the back, Hinata holding Gaara's arm and enjoying the company she has with him, Gaara the same.

A few hours of walking and talking helped past the time go by, the lampposts and the moon brightening their way through the large maze, but for Gaara it started to get boring and looked towards his side to see Hinata smiling and her eyes front. He smiled too, and soon he saw an opening for Hinata and him to escape their friends. As soon as he was in front of the archway, he rushed through, pulling poor Hinata with him who gasped and nearly lost her footing if Gaara hadn't have caught her. Standing closely in his embrace, she was shocked at his behavior to say the least.

"Gaara-kun, what's going…?"

"Shhhhhh," He placed his forefinger in front of her soft lips and listened for his friends' voices and laughter fade away. As sure as he didn't hear them anymore, he peek out to see that they have long left them behind, giving Gaara the chance to lead Hinata into another path.

"Gaara-kun, what's going on? Where are you taking me?" She asked in a hush tone, curious about her best friend's sudden change in behavior, as he pulled her through a series of pathways through the maze.

"Somewhere special," He lightly squeezed her hand as he spoke. "Trust me," Her heart raced with anticipation and nervousness, but she trusted Gaara with all her heart and knew Gaara would never do anything to harm her.

"I do," She squeezed his hand back and walked up to his side as he guided her through. Barely any lampposts lit their way, only the moon for light, but it was enough. Through twists and turns, they came up to a dead end, much to Hinata's confusion.

"Ummmm, Gaara-kun?"

"Hold on. You'll see," He placed his hands in the release sign and shouted out. "Kai!" As curtains, the rose bush lifted apart to reveal a rounded Oak door with iron door handles. Gaara grabbed the handle, pushed it down, and pushed the door open to reveal a place of pure amazement.

"_-Gasp!-_" Hinata was shocked at what she saw. Opening the door revealed to her a glass dome…a humungous glass dome…big enough to cover the entire maze, and yet all of it is held behind that tiny door that they walked through. Walking her in, Gaara closed and locked the door; the outside hid itself from the outside world so it would still look like a dead end and no one would suspect a thing. He walked to her side to see her shocked face, completely in awe of such a spectacular sight. The dome was lit brightly to show and give off a Red and Gold glow, the moon shining down on them in splendor.

The floor was covered in Red marble and had White marble pillars that held a second floor that's surrounded in Victorian tables and chairs, and selves upon selves of books and scrolls for all ages. The first floor was more beautiful than the second floor, the same chairs and tables sitting by the walls and behind the pillars is illuminated under soft, bright lights. Craved, painted and laminated into the marble floor were thousands of beautiful flowers: rare, exotic, wild, and simply outstanding. By the walls were extra large wild flowers, unseen by the world of today and truly rare in her eyes.

The outside corners with the pillars of the floor were dug and craved deep for a canal to run through it, the pillars standing in the water. A walkway leveled with the floor provided itself as a bridge with metals rails over the running water, Koi fish swimming freely in it and different species: Kawarimono, Gin Matsuba, and Platinum Ogon.

However, what truly caught Hinata's eye was the large golden fountain, filling the canal with its water from the openings below. The craving, structure and color were enough for Hinata to fall in love it. The sight alone drew her near it, but Gaara decided to take care of that part as he and Hinata crossed the walkway to the open floor, Hinata's still trying to catch her breath for the place has left her breathless. She couldn't believe where she was right now because to her, it looked so much as heaven.

"Gaara-kun…This…I…Oyaoya,"

"I know. It's beautiful,"

"Oh Gaara-kun, how did you came across all this?" They stood in the center of the floor, the moon coming just above them.

"Oya, I didn't come across it. It was built for us."

"Ara?"

"It was built. I built it…for us," He looked into her surprised wide eyes.

"You built this?"

"Not alone. Naruto with Jiraiya-sama and the Hokage helped me build it. It's meant to be a hangout spot for our friends, but tonight, I want it to be just for us. You are the first to see this and I want you to enjoy it with me." Hinata looked into his eyes, seeing a flame of love and friendship in them. She smiled and hugged him around his neck and he hugged her back.

"Domo arigato, Gaara-kun. This is the most wonderful surprise anyone has ever given me."

"Doitashimashite, Hinata-sama. Now's the time to enjoy this night fully. _-Clap, Clap-_," With the clap of his hands, soft and gentle music emitted from above, a beautiful song under the moonlight. Hinata giggled and went along with Gaara. Gaara bowed to his lady and Hinata curtsy to her gentleman. Coming close to each other, Gaara placed his hand on her waist as Hinata placed her hand on his shoulder, his left hand out and she placed her right hand in his hand. Hearing the music hit a new measure, Gaara and Hinata waltzed with the music, moving in smooth elegance and grace, though they never truly learned how to waltz. It was something they taught themselves for the fun of it, but over time, they've become quite in tune with the dance and moves, gliding with the music as air glides through their lungs. Over time, they grew to love the waltz, but never found the time to do it until now.

Circling the floor, they look into each other's eyes, their hearts in their eyes as they looked deep into the depths of their gorgeous gaze. It's one of the things they loved about the waltz: how it can make your troubles and worries seemingly fade away just by looking into the eyes of the one you love, or maybe it's just how they feel when they dance with each other. Using his left hand, Gaara spun Hinata in a clockwise motion and pulled her back to him, continuing with their gentle dance under the moonlight.

Hinata knew Gaara for a long time, but she has never known him to be a romantic. He usually acts cold and distant in a few people's eyes, sometimes in Hinata's eyes, but tonight, he's as every bit as charming and romantic as the princes in her fairy tale books. It was the perfect setting for romance: Gaara was her Prince Charming, and dancing in the moonlight was the perfect bonus of the whole night.

This was how she imagined herself when she was a little girl: to dance in a ballroom, surrounded by beauty in every corner and to dance with the man that she loved. Gaara was that man, and though she already loved him, she couldn't help but love him even more. Looking into his eyes swept away all emotions but one and it shined in her eyes like a thousands moons. _Oh Gaara, if only you knew how much I truly love you._

Gaara looked into the eyes of an angel, a beautiful rose, and in his mind, he knew he was blessed to have her by his side for no one could show him this much care, joy, and love in their eyes as she did. _Oh Hinata, I love you so much._ That's what he would have said if he had the courage. He wanted to tell her so very much how he felt about her, how much he wanted to shout it to the world how much he loved this woman in his arms, but alas…fear has a way to rear its ugly head in the most inappropriate times.

So close, yet so far. It's heartbreaking how you want to show your feelings only to have fear pull you back. He may have the courage to laugh, the courage to sing, the courage to speak, he even has the very courage to fight and die in battle. However, when it came to the matters of the heart, the darkness in his mind and heart creeps slowly around him, chaining him to the ground in the dark cavern that is his mind, held down to the ground by the chains of his mind, his doubts…his fears.

Nevertheless, even when that fear resides in his mind, with all his heart, he loves Hinata and not even his fear can change or take that away from him. One day, just one day, he will find his courage to say to her what has been in his heart for so long. He will find it and will accept what may come, but until then, he will enjoy this blissful heaven with Hinata as long as it takes.

As the music slowed it pace, Gaara spun Hinata out in arms-length and spun her again, pulling her close to his beating heart and standing in the center of the floor as the music ended. Now in silence, they gazed into each other's eyes, seeing the warmth, the happiness, and the love swimming deep within them. Hinata smiled, Gaara smiled back, and they pulled each other into a warm embrace, feeling just content to be in each other's arms.

"Gaara-kun?"

"Hai, Hinata-sama?"

"This has been the most wonderful night you have ever given me. Domo arigato, Gaara-kun,"

"Doitashimashite," They stayed in their embrace, taking in each other's body fragrance and relinquishing in their hold. "C'mon, everyone might get worried about where we are. We should leave,"

"…_-Sigh-_ Yoshi," But she didn't release her hold, neither did Gaara. It was a few more minutes before their bodies relaxed and they pulled from each other's arms, feeling the cool wind coming in between them. Gaara held her hand and walked her over to another walkway beside the fountain. Behind the fountain appeared to be a Golden Age Ice Cream Shoppe and drink bar.

"Gaara-kun! What's this?" Gaara looked back, then towards the Ice Cream bar.

"Oya, it's were we'll get our drinks and ice cream from and seat around as if in an actually bar. There's more to the place, but I have to show it to you later when we come back."

"Hmm…Yoi," They went far into the back until they saw another rounded Oak door. Gaara pushed the knob down and opened the door to a very different part of the maze. Gaara preformed the genjutsu Jiraiya taught him to make the door invisible, whereas Hinata was confused and slightly scared as to where they maybe.

"Gaara-kun?" He sensed the fear in her voice and came to her side, holding her hand.

"Don't worry, Hinata-sama, where right at the ended of the maze. See," Gaara points to the archway out of the maze. Hinata was relieved and calmed herself from her nervousness. "Now, Hinata-sama, before we go, I need you to keep this a secret. You are the first, besides Naruto, the Hokage, Jiraiya-sama and I, to know of the hangout and we want it to be a surprise to everyone. Promise that you won't say anything."

"I promise,"

"Pinky swear?" Gaara held out his pinky and Hinata hooked hers with his.

"Pinky swear," Making their pact, they walked out together to see in the ended their friends chatting and waiting. They looked their way and were slightly annoyed.

"You guys, where have you been?! We waited for nearly two hours for you two!" spoke Naruto in a huff.

"Sumimasen, Naruto-kun. Hinata-sama and I were talking and we were so wrapped up in the conversation that we lost track of you and the way of the maze. We're sorry for making you guys wait."

"Oya, yoi," Naruto and the others were satisfied, but Neji wasn't fully buying the story. Surely, it was a big maze, but you couldn't get lost in it for nearly two hours, and something bothered him just as much with Gaara's story.

"Hinata-sama, why didn't you use your Byakugan?" A serious tone when he knows something's amiss. Now Hinata's cheeks were tinted pink and she didn't know if she could answer without stuttering, but before she could…

"Wait a damn minute." Hinata looked at Gaara, shocked that he curses so bluntly in front of her family. "You mean to tell me that we could have been out of here in less time if you used your kekkei genkai?" Gaara sound annoyed with a slight glare, and from right then, she knew to play along by looking down with a bigger blush then before. Gaara turned her towards him, grabbed her shoulders and shook her as he spoke.

"Hinata-sama! You mean to tell me that you could have used you Byakugan that whole time!" Gaara slightly shouted.

"I was scared! I couldn't think at the time! And you surely didn't bring up that fact about my kekkei genkai beforehand either!" Now it was Gaara's turn to blush in embarrassment as his friends snickered and giggled.

"_Hinata and Gaara got looooost, __Hinata and Gaara got looooost_,"

"SHUT UP!!" They shouted towards Kiba and Naruto as they burst out laughing and rolling on the ground. Gaara had a whirlwind of sand around him, ready to strike Naruto and Kiba that shook in fear of the pain they were about to endure, until Hinata gently grabbed his hand.

"Calm down, Gaara-kun," With her gentle words alone, as quickly as the sand came, it disappeared. Gaara had a blank look on his face and turned towards Hinata.

"_-Sigh-_ I'm tired. Let's go back."

"Sadaka," Hinata turned towards her friends. "Are we ready to go back?"

"Un," said everyone.

"Then let's go," And that said, they got up and walked through the park once again. Apparently, everyone, including Neji who's a human lie detector, believed their story and questioned them no further. Through the park, they've seen performers and musicians of the liking, and a few painters and drawers. Gaara, Hinata and Naruto had a portrait done together, sitting on a bench and in a relaxed pose. When the drawing was done, they asked the artist for two more copies, which the artists obliged since he didn't have a line of people waiting. That done, they each had a picture of themselves together, and then Gaara asked for a drawing of only him and Hinata. The artist obliged and Hinata and Gaara stood in front of the artist, facing each other in a simple, loose embrace, Gaara's hands on her waist and her hands on his biceps with a smile on Hinata's face and a small smile on Gaara's face.

Ten minutes or so, and their drawing was done with an extra copy. The picture was a double take; on the left, they were up close where you could see their smiles, and the other side with them in full body. Looking at their pictures, they were surprised at how life-like and beautiful it was: capturing every detail and the lighting was wonderful. Hinata and Gaara paid the artist handsomely for his work and the group continued out the park to see Horace, the carriage driver, waiting on their return. Everyone loaded up and rode on through the bright busy streets of Konoha, a sight that keeps getting better and better.

Riding in the front, Hinata held on to Gaara's hand, resting her head on his shoulder as she looked up to the big, full moon.

"Hinata-sama,"

"Hmm?"

"Don't you feel happy?" Her eyes widen slightly, and then went half-closed with a smile on her face and a sigh of happiness and bliss raining over her body, heart and soul.

"Hai, I do. With you by my side, in my mind, and my heart, I will always and forever be happy." Gaara release Hinata's hand, which surprised her, until he wrapped his arm around her and hugged her close as he gazed into her eyes.

"I feel the same way."

"You do?"

He kissed her cheek and returned to her eyes. "More than you ever know." Gaara watched as her eyes glazed over in a mist, and soon small, slow drops of tears came down her face as she smiled and he smiled back. Pulling each other in their embrace, they once again gazed up to the moon with it's beauty and majestic powers over the human heart.

Someday they will admitted their love for each other, someday they will find the power to speak with their hearts what their minds wouldn't allow, and someday they will be together, but tonight, they will share their love in friendship and trust, something they wouldn't trade for the world.

However, someday they'll admit it, someday they'll find their voices, and someday they'll find the inner strength to say the very words that could change their lives forever for to say these words would be to say them to their future lover and life partner for time without end …

_Ashiteru_

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Gaara:** Gaara is becoming more open with his feelings with in the time of their hangout spot. Dancing with Hinata gave her a view of how loving and caring Gaara can truly be. His love for her will grow and progress, but at a slow pace. There would be no need to rush such feelings.

**Kikuka Haruno-Riko:** First cousin to Sakura Haruno and heiress to the Riko fortune. Three years of separation has brought her back to her home and favorite little play sister. Sixteen and a Chunin, she will be going on missions and the like, but right now she works in Hellion's Arcade & Sushi Bar and Grill for part time.

* * *

**Dark Anty** – I pray that this satisfy you reading pleasures, and again, I'm sorry for the late entry. The updates will be slow, sorry to say, but it will be because of the time and effort I put into it. Yes, I know Gaara was way out of character, but it fits into the whole romance deal and I liked seeing Gaara in such a romantic situation. Nonetheless, tell me how you like the fourth chapter. NO FLAMES!! T.T.F.N.


	5. Read and Understand

Dear FanFic Readers,

I'm deeply sorry when I say that I have to hiatus the stories for now. The reason for such an act is because on the 12th of November, my laptop along with all of my writings was stolen for my home. This cruel crime was committed while I was at college and because of all that has happened; my writings will have to be on definite pause until I have received a new laptop. Until then, you will have to continue reading the first few chapters I have written until God decides to be on my side once more. Until then, I thank you all, my loyal fans, for being patient with me this long and I hope you'll continue to compliment my works.

With Love and Happiness,

Your Favorite Writer,

Dark Anty


End file.
